Wherever you will go
by FallingForDark
Summary: Valkubus. What happens when Bo doesn't accept Tamsin's bond. There's a new villain in town, bent on destroying the happy sunshine gang. please R/R :)
1. Chapter 1

**Wherever You Will Go**

This short-story is based the songs "Wherever You Will Go" by the Calling and "If you're gone" by matchbox twenty. It is a Valkubus story, set after Groundhog Fae.

Disclaimer: I do not own lost girl or the lyrics to the above mentioned songs I just think they make a darn good story together.

**Chapter 1:**

"_So lately, been wondering who will be there to take my place; When I'm gone, you'll need love To light the shadows on your face. _

_If a great wave shall fall. It'd fall upon us all, and between the sand and stone could you make it on your own?"-Wherever you will go_

**Tamsin's POV**

Tamsin sits at the bar of the Dal Riata, nursing her favorite top-shelf Vodka straight from the bottle. She has had a lot on her mind since the time-loop, Krampus incident. After leaving the crack shack she came straight to the bar. There was nowhere else to go since she couldn't celebrate with the light fae at the shack. The bar is empty, closed for the "Holidays" she had picked the lock to enter.

She was shocked that Bo had forgiven her. _Ugh! Shes so damn perfect, How can someone forgive so easily. I practically threw her on that train. _Her guilt was slightly curbed with every sip from the bottle, so she just kept drinking. _Bo might forgive me, but I never will. _She takes another long hard pull from the bottle. The burn in her throat gave her some distraction; if only for a second.

She hears the door to the Dal open and she turns around quickly. No one was supposed to be here, the place was closed. She sees Bo walk in through the door. _Great_. She takes another pull from the bottle, loving that burn. Her eyes stayed on the succubus as she sauntered over to the bar.

"I thought this place was supposed to be closed."-Bo

"I picked the lock. I've got nowhere else to be since my truck is busted and your shack is occupied by drunken light fae."-Tamsin

"I had the same thought. Trick is passed out in my bathtub so I figured this place would be empty. I was a little shocked that the door was unlocked."-Bo

"No worries succubitch, Its only me. I think your gramps has a crush on me."Tamsin was trying to hid her bad mood with sarcasm.

Bo looks to her and laughs. "Yeah. Apparently 'yyyou're sssssoooo prrrettty'" she mimicked Trick's slur from their attempt to talk to him.

Tamsin stood and gestured along the length of her body. "Well who wouldn't want a piece of this." She said. She watched Bo's eyes follow the flow of her hands down the length of her torso. She silently wondered if that meant anything.

Tamsin gets lost in her own thoughts. Thinking of the relationship she has with Bo. Who would be there to protect her if she couldn't? Dyson was being a jerk because she had sided with the Dark; Lauren was on team Evony now. Tamsin couldn't help but think that the pair is up to something; she knew the Morrigan still wanted Bo taken down; even if the succubus had declared herself dark. There was always some game with that evil bitch. Kenzi was strong at heart, but her body was only human. _I would never leave her though, I couldn't if I tried_.

Tamsin looks at Bo, who is behind the bar looking at the liquor selection. _I would be nothing without her_. She thought back to the moment that they were with Mossimo and she had grown her wings. She had never had wings in her other lives before, It was a sign of her last life. No one else knew what that meant for a Valkyrie. _You have to tell Bo._ A wave of fear washed over her. What would Bo think if she told her what the wings meant? _Shake it off Valkyrie, you can do this_. _You can't lie to her again._

She sat there and contemplated her predicament. _It's not like I have a choice. Heck it's not like I would want one. I would go anywhere with this girl, I would follow her to hell and back. I would save her from everyone... I should save her from me._ _Damnit. I'm a coward._ She takes another swig of vodka.

Bo grabs a stool and climbs to reach the top shelf, pulling down a bottle of rum and filling a glass half full with soda. She tops it off with the rum and leaves the bottle next to her at the bar. The brunette sits across from Tamsin on a stool. Tamsin can't help but look her in the eyes. _Both brown and blue, perfect_. Then she shakes the thought and downs another finger of vodka.

**Bo's POV**

Bo watches the Valkyrie down the alcohol. The large bottle she held was more than half empty. _Was that full when she grabbed it? Damn this girl can drink._ She's reminded of the day the Valkyrie had broken into her house to steal her liquor; how she had climbed into her bathtub. The brunette could feel a heated blush rise to her face at the memory of the Valkyrie pressed so close to her. _I wonder what it all means. _She decides to press the Valkyrie for some answers. Before she gets the chance to interrogate the blonde, Tamsin starts to say something.

"Bo, there's something you should know."-Tamsin

"Is this about what you said in the candy factory?" Bo looked at her with a questioning gaze. Confused at what else the Valkyrie could have to confess. She knew that the blonde felt she didn't have a choice when she put her on the train. Yet, the Valkyrie had still fought her nature. _To save me_. That was why Bo had forgiven her, hell she didn't remember what happened on that train anyways; so it was hard to hold a grudge. It was just another day in the life of everyone's favorite succubus. Everything just felt weird now. Without her memory it was like she was only gone for a minute; but to everyone else she was gone for months… Everyone else had changed and she just had to adapt to it all.

As she pondered the many changes in her little family's dynamic she looked towards the Valkyrie. _She's the only one who is going through the same thing_. She wasn't there while Bo was gone either, she was being reborn. All these changes were affecting the Valkyrie too. Bo could see that as the blonde's memories flooded back, each day she was a little more like the old Tamsin. Which was good, Bo missed the old Tamsin. They had only just started becoming friends when the shit with the train happened; maybe even more than friends.

She couldn't deny her feelings for the blonde, not after tonight. She had felt an attachment to the blonde ever since she helped her save Kenzi. She couldn't label it just yet, but she wondered where they were headed together. Ever since the incident with Mossimo, that connection had grown. She felt like they had become really close. Then there were the kisses they had shared tonight. She blushed again.

I wonder if it meant anything to Tamsin. She turned to the blonde who was staring at her.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"-Tamsin

"Oh. No, sorry. I spaced out for a second there; but before you continue, I have a question for you. Ok?"-Bo

**Tamsin's POV**

"Shoot Succubus."-Tamsin

"While we were in the time-loop, and we kissed intentionally to try to stop it, you said "Speak for yourself" after I had said nothing had happened. What did you mean?"-Bo

_Well it looks like this is it_. The blonde looked around the room for a way out. She felt panicked, feelings weren't really her thing. She contemplated stabbing herself and ending her lifecycle but laughed the thought off. _There's really no easy way out of this_. She put her hand on top of Bo's from across the bar and looked at her seriously. The blonde inhaled a deep breath as she prepared herself for what she was about to say. Bo looked down at the blonde's hand on top of hers and raised an eyebrow towards Tamsin.

"Bo-"-Tamsin

"Oh hell, you started with my name and not one of your very creative nicknames. This must be serious."-Bo said. Her eyes had a worried look in them.

"I don't know what you are going to think about what I have to tell you. Yes it is serious, but you do have a choice. I don't. I have to tell you, I can't keep anymore secrets from you. Bo, when I grew wings at Mossimo's, it signified that this is my last life-"

"I know, Mossimo said that."-Bo said, cutting in.

"Yeah, but he didn't mention WHY this is my last life… when a Valkyrie falls for a warrior their final life is initiated. A bond is made. The wings are the final form of the bond being completed. This bond is a big deal for a Valkyrie, it is said that it weakens them because it puts them in their last life cycle; but it also makes them stronger during that lifetime. When we fought at Taft's I told you that when I had decided not to follow my orders, that I had cursed us both. The bond is that curse."

Tamsin stands up and walks around the bar. She kneels in front of the succubus and puts one hand across her chest, her head tilted towards the floor.

"Bo Dennis. I pledge to you my sword, my shield, my honor. I promise to follow and protect you from all evil or danger. I will be your shadow in this, my final life. For you are the warrior my heart has chosen. Eyes both brown and blue. You are virtuous, yet lustful. You protect those who could not defend themselves. You shouldn't exist. For all of these reasons, I have fallen for you. I pledge to you, my soul. To be forever bound to yours so that I may protect and guide you until my last breath."

Tamsin looks up at Bo, feeling exposed and worried that Bo will tell her to go away and never see her again. Her heart leaps from her chest to her throat. She knew Bo wasn't in love with her but she also knew she had fallen for the succubus. Hook, line, and sinker. That didn't mean Bo had to know just yet.

**Bo's POV**  
"Please Bo. Say something."The blonde was still kneeling in front of the bar stool. Her eyes were pleading Bo to say something. Anything. _Damn it why can't I think straight_.

"Are you telling me that you are in love with me?"-Bo stammered. Unsure of how to respond to such a speech. _Shit that was a bad response. You are a stupid, stupid succubus. _She thought berating herself for ruining such a perfect moment.

"No, let me explain." The blonde looked her in the eyes. "The bond is forming because I am meant to fight beside you. You are my warrior; you will lead me to what every Valkyrie dreams of, peace. Until a Valkyrie finds her rightful warrior she lives countless lives; filled with death, despair, and greed at the will of others. They are forced to live a life of servitude and do horrible things. A last life, an end to the torment, is what every Valkyrie dreams of."

"What kind of peace? Is it death? I don't want to lead you to your death. I don't want anyone to die for me."

"We don't know. It has been centuries, long before my time, since a Valkyrie bonded with a warrior. We are just told that they find peace. If I am meant to die, protecting you, it would be worth it. I could finally stop running, stop working for people like the Wanderer."

Bo stood and shook her head. "No. Tamsin. My answer is No. I won't be your warrior. Not if it means you could die." When she looked at the Valkyrie she could see the pain in her eyes. She couldn't let Tamsin die for her, so she decided to leave the saddened Valkyrie alone. She stood and quickly brushed past Tamsin, who was still on kneeling on the floor; her eyes blank, in complete shock. She turned once to look back at the Valkyrie and tear rolled down the blonde's cheek. Bo opened the door and left her there.

**Tamsin's POV**

Tamsin could feel her heart breaking. Bo's words kept repeating in her head _No, No, No! This isn't supposed to end this way. I'm supposed to be hers, to fight for her, to find peace. _Every muscle in her body was tensed. _You don't deserve her anyway._ She finished off her bottle of vodka in one long gulp, then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. _Why the hell would I think I deserved peace. This is my life. One war after another, there's always another job._ She looked at the bottles arranged on the bar and grabbed the closest one.

With every bottle she finished, she could almost convince herself that she would be ok, she could live without Bo; but she couldn't run. Despite how she felt; her family was here, Kenzi and Dyson. She couldn't leave them. _Too bad I don't get a fucking choice with this bond shit. I couldn't leave if I wanted to. _She could already feel the bond keeping her there, pulling her towards the succubus that didn't want her_. _ She walked into Tricks lair, kicked off her shoes and landed on the couch with a soft thud. Then she spent the night drinking herself into oblivion.

"_If I could, then I would. Ill go wherever you will go. Way up high or down low. Ill go wherever you will go."-Wherever you will go_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"A hundred days have made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face, A thousand lies have made me colder, and I don't think I can look at this the same; and all the miles that separate, They disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face." -Here without you

**Tamsin's POV**

Tamsin woke up to her cell phone ringing by her ear. She groggily lifted her head to check the ID leaving a little trail of drool on the mattress. It had been two months since she had talked to the happy sunshine gang. She needed space. Dyson had called her a few times but she just told the wolf that she needed some personal time and he left her well enough alone. She had felt empty since declaring herself to Bo, and there was no way for her to make it right. She would never feel whole again without Bo, this was her new life. To feel empty so she kept drinking, day and night. She hadn't been sober since she left the bar the morning after Yule.

She had written Kenzi another note stating that she had some more Valkyrie stuff to work through and that she would be back as soon as she could. _I guess going back now is as good a time as any, I almost miss that little human-thief_.

She had been staying at an old motel just outside of town. The time on her screen showed it was already afternoon. She swiped her mouth with the back of her hand and sat up. The phone was still going off. She stretched her arms above her head and let out a yawn. Then she lifted her phone and answered.

"This better be good flea bag. I was in the middle of an interesting dream that involved a hydra and not so many clothes."-Tamsin. If she couldn't feel whole, she could at least be her usual sarcastic self.

Over the phone, Dyson answered. "Sorry partner, but we've got a fae case here. There's a lot of blood, and donuts." Dyson continued offering up different incentives to pull Tamsin into work.

"Alright, alright; down boy. You had me at blood. What's the address?... uh-huh, ah ok I'll be there in twenty." She hung up without a good bye. Then lifted her arm and sniffed herself, _no time for a shower_. It was gonna be long day. She pulled her shoes on and stood. Before she left she grabbed a bottle of the good stuff from a dresser she had turned into a fully stocked bar; you don't stay hung-over if you get drunk again. She took the top off the bottle and sipped on it as she walked out the door.

She pulled her rental truck up to the address; the little white truck could never replace her old one. The address was at the intersection of two abandoned houses. Bright yellow police tape was already draped across the alleyway. Dyson walked gracefully to the driver side window of her truck and tapped on the glass, so she rolled down the window.

**Dyson's POV**

As soon as the window to the truck went down his nostrils flared and the scent of alcohol overtook his senses. The blonde in the seat looked like a wreck, dark circles hung under her eyes and she smelled like she had gone swimming in a pool of Vodka and Whisky. He looked at the blonde raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Long time no see, partner; nice truck. Is everything alright? You know, it's not safe to drink and drive. You could get in trouble."Dyson said. He worried about the girl sometimes. Then again, He had never met a Valkyrie that didn't like her alcohol.

"We both know I won't get in any trouble. I am the law. Worst case, I get pulled over and convince officer that he's not even a real cop and that he has some vague emergency to get to." –Tamsin

"Very true. So what's the drinking occasion?"-Dyson

"I've just had a bad couple of months, is there a reason you are interrogating me?" The Valkyrie said, getting defensive. Dyson used his deductive detective skills and concluded that something must have happened that the Valkyrie didn't want him to know about. That worried him, she was usually open and snarky about everything; she seemed less confident than usual. Something was definitely off. He had given her the space she asked for when she called the day after Yule and said she needed some personal time, but he needed her on this case. The wolf brushed it off and decided that she would tell him when she was ready. _At least she's here now, and in one piece._

"In that case, detective. The crime scene is this way."-Dyson

"No shit. I could see all that bright yellow tape from space. Why did they plaster the whole damn alley?"-Tamsin

"That's one of the problems." He said, as they moved towards the scene. "The human police got here before the fae patrol officers. They think the scene is news worthy so they made sure to really set the place up for when the news vans get here…"

"Ah, shit. That's never good. Can't we just wipe their memories or something and call off the news?"-Tamsin

As Tamsin stepped out of the truck and the sun hit her in the face, Dyson noticed the blonde wince and shade her eyes with her arm. She reached into the truck and grabbed a bottle of liquor. She took a long pull from the bottle before tossing it back into the floor of the truck.

"It's already too late partner calling them off now would appear even more suspicious." Dyson lifted the police tape for Tamsin to climb under. Then followed her to the other side, the smell of death and blood was everywhere.

**Tamsin's POV**

"Holy Fuck!" Tamsin couldn't restrain her surprise as she looked at the scene. The walls were literally painted with the victims blood; Victims, as in multiple murders. There were five bodies arranged as a star and a white circle formed around them in some kind of powder. _Shit, a pentagram, that's never good. _An uncontrollable wave of emotions washed over her and she doubled over. Dyson put his hand on her shoulder out of concern.

"What's wrong partner?" –Dyson

"I can feel them. The dead… Their pain and suffering still lingers here. They were tortured right here in this alley for god knows how long. Dyson, whatever happened here, whatever did this, it's evil. I can feel its darkness. Unimaginable power is radiating from the walls." Her face went pale and she felt weak, but she straightened her back to appear strong. She couldn't show weakness in front of her partner.

The feelings nearly consumed her. She was a valkyrie, feeling the pain of others' at the site of their deaths was useful when in battle. It helps you keep track of how many have died and who was winning. She usually thrived on the feeling, but this was different somehow. There was normally some give and take for both sides. These people had been slaughtered and whatever had done it was beyond powerful, it was undefeated.

"This is obviously a ritual of some kind, those bodies are all fae. I'm going to take some pictures and we can go ask Trick what is going on."-Dyson

"Any chance your super scent can tell what that powder is made from?"-Tamsin asked.

"Way ahead of you partner. It's a mix of ground up acorns and Yew bark… do you have any idea what those are used for?"

"I know that acorns can enhance power. Maybe this is some sort of summoning circle; or some dark fae, or stupid human's way of increasing his/her power. I have no idea what the Yew could be for. I've never heard of it used in a pagan circle. Whatever magic was used here is ancient. Hopefully Trick will know what it means. Want a ride?"

"Sure thing."-Dyson

She rushed past the wolf and ducked back under the tape. The feelings from being so close to the scene were overwhelming.

It was late afternoon when they arrived at the Dal. It was late enough that there were a few cars in the lot when they drove up, even Bo's yellow camaro. _Fuck_. The Valkyries heart sank, she didn't know if she could face Bo, even after being away for so long. They walked into the bar and lo and behold, there sat the succubus and her pet at a booth in the corner sipping on some brightly colored drinks with umbrellas. She looked away before Bo could make eye contact and headed towards the bar. Trick was nowhere to be seen.

She turned to the wolf "Wanna go find the old man? I want to grab a drink."-Tamsin

Dyson turned and left to go down into Tricks lair.

**Bo's POV**

Bo could feel Tamsin as she walked into the bar. She didn't know how, but she knew it was the blonde before she looked up. It had been two months since she had seen the blonde and she hadn't stopped thinking about the Valkyrie since Yule. She had even dreamt of her. Tamsin glanced towards her for an instant and then headed quickly to the bar without so much as a nod in her direction. Bo looked down at her drink.

Kenzi was saying something, making gestures with her hands as she spoke; but the brunette couldn't concentrate on whatever she was saying. Her mind kept wandering to Tamsin. She felt guilty for hurting the blonde and she wanted to apologize but at the rate the Valkyrie was already downing straight liquor she knew the blonde needed time before she approached her. She looked towards the blonde, her aura showed nothing. It was like the Valkyrie had blocked her off completely, she was unreadable. It gave Bo an uncomfortable feeling.

Kenzi said something and then raised an eyebrow in her direction, expecting an answer for something she had said. _Oh crap_.

"Uh huh. Yeah, Kenzi. I'm totally with you on that." She tried to fake like she had heard.

Kenzi leaned over the table and smacked her on the arm. "Dude! You totally haven't been listening to a word I said. I noticed like half an hour ago that you've been doing nothing but staring at Valkyrie-lips over there this whole time. If you had been listening, you would have noticed that I just asked you if you wanted some icky coconut ice cream and an ass whoopin' with a side of kinky Valkubus sex. Seriously dude, what the fae is up?"

"first of all, Valkubus? What the hell is that?"

"It's you and Tamsin's Bran-gelina. What do you think? I totally just made it up off the top of my head, it suits y'all." Kenzi smiled wide, obviously proud of her own genius wordplay.

"Me and Tamsin aren't a thing. Heck I don't know what we are. One minute she's trying to put me away and then she's helping me rescue you and getting me through the dawning invitation… I feel like we went from cold to hot in the blink of an eye. I don't even know what she wants from me. One minute she's being snarky and rude and the next she wants me to be 'her warrior' or something and I barely even know what that means." Kenzi looks at her confused and then tilts her head. "Her what now?" the goth asks.

"On Yule after midnight I found her here drinking. We were talking and she was being her usual snarky self; then all of a sudden she kneels, I mean she literally got down on her knees and bowed in front of me, and offers herself as some sort of protector. To me! Then she went on about a bond and that she was glad she finally found the warrior that would lead her to find peace or something. I froze, I mean how do you respond to someone basically offering you their life? I don't want to put her in danger, shit I don't even know anything about this bond. She tried to explain but I said no, that there was no chance that I would let her risk her life for mine, and then I left her there. She was crying Kenzi… now I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose her as a friend, but I don't think I can accept her as a bodyguard."

"Holy. Shiz. That's why she left! Why didn't you tell me?!" Kenzi said, staring at the succubus with her mouth agape. Bo looked back at the bar towards the Valkyrie who had sat down with a large bottle of expensive Vodka. She looked like a wreck. After every sip she took, she would rest her head on her arm atop the bar like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. _This is all my fault_.

She looked back at Kenzi who was still speechless.

"I just couldn't, and after she had sent you that note I thought she might not want anyone to know. Do you have any ideas on how I can fix this? I feel really bad."-Bo

"Hellz no. Do I look like a magic freakin' eight ball?" The thief turns around in her seat to look at the blonde practically laying over the bar. "She looks like shit. Is that because of what you said to her?"

"I don't know. I guess so, I mean she hasn't come over here to talk."-Bo

"Well you haven't exactly gone over there either Bo-Bo. She probably needs time. How 'bout this, I'll go over there and talk to the Valku-bitch for you and see if I can gather anymore information. You should probably go see what the D-man is up to, we could use a case; Momma needs a new pair of boots!" Kenzi stood, picked up her drink, and walked towards the blonde. Bo got up and with one last look towards the Valkyrie she guiltily walked away towards Tricks door to go and find Dyson.

"_I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby; but you're still with me in my dreams, and tonight its only you and me, yeah."-Here without you_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"_And maybe, I'll find out the way to make it back someday, to watch you, to guide you; through the darkest of your days. If a great wave shall fall it'd fall upon us all. Well I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you."-Wherever you will go_

**Tamsin's POV**

Someone sat down next to her and she lifted her head to see Kenzi. The little goth looked concerned. "Hey momz. How ya been?" Kenzi smacks the back of the valkyries head. "Ow, what was that for?" she exclaims.

"That! Was for leaving for two months and lying about why you were gone. Bo-Bo just told me what happened. So, now you are going to share with me your side of the story. Come on, talk to momma kenz. Whats going on with you? You look and smell like you just drug yourself out of an alcohol filled dumpster." The thief pinched her nose and scrunched her face, showing her disgust at the blondes appearance.

"Sorry momz. I didn't want to worry you. I needed to be by myself for a while."-Tamsin

"Did you have to drink like a fish?"-Kenzi

"Yep."-Tamsin

Kenzi looked towards the blonde, and gave her a serious look. "Tell me what is going on Tamsin." Tamsin sat up. Her head felt heavy and she felt disgusting. She didn't want kenzi to see her like this, it is what she was trying to avoid when she left. That, and of course she wanted to avoid Bo; but she couldn't leave her completely thanks to the damn bond. She lifted the bottle back to her lips. Kenzi stopped her before she could take another drink. "Uh-Uh Valkyrie-lips, no way. I'm cutting you off; and you're soo grounded."

Tamsin chuckled at the thought of Kenzi grounding her. It was the first time she felt even the least bit of joy in such a long time it almost felt unnatural. She really did love the little goth like family since Kenzi raised her from her youger form. So she pushed the bottle away from her body. "Aye Aye momz." Then she stood up from the bar and pulled Kenzi into a booth.

"I take it that Bo-" The blonde winced as she said the brunettes name, pain filled in her chest. "told you that I bonded with her. What else did she tell you?"

"That you kneeled and practically proposed or some shit and that it might kill you. What does it mean Tamsin?"-Kenzi

"It's not a proposal. It's bigger than that. The wings that I grew to save her at Mossimo's were the final sign of the bond. I knew it would happen the moment I didn't take her to the Wanderer. I cursed us. The bond makes me stronger in this life, my last life." Kenzi looked shocked as Tamsin told said this was her last life.

"So, like, you really could die; and not be reborn? No more baby Tam-Tam? Holy fuck ballz." -Kenzi

"Yeah; but it's ok. I want this to be my last life. The bond forming showed that I am supposed to fight for Bo. I am supposed to protect her, and this bond will make sure that I do; It will pull me towards her wherever I try to go. I can't get away from it."-Tamsin

"Wow that's some deep shiz."-Kenzi

"I may not be able to get away from it, but Bo can. For her to feel the bond she has to accept me as her protector and agree to be my warrior."-Tamsin

"What does this warrior stuff mean?"-Kenzi

"Well no matter what, in my eyes, she is my warrior. If she agrees to let me be her protector then we will be bound by our souls. We will be able to sense each other if either of us are in danger and be able to summon a greater power from the bond to protect each other. Since I have bonded I already feel more powerful; but without Bo accepting me, I also feel empty. I'm missing a part of my soul because I don't have hers to complete me."

"Okay, so you need Bo to accept you in order to 'complete you'. Aww that would almost be cute if you didn't look like she hand run over your heart with a train… She hurt you when she said no didn't she. Don't answer that, I can tell you are hurt. Bo said she didn't accept you because you said the warrior would lead you to your death. You know as well as I do that Bo-Bo is very stubborn about her 'No one will ever die because of me again' rule."-Kenzi

"I don't even know if it is death that will put me at peace. All I know is that when a Valkyrie bonds with a warrior and the bond is accepted by both, that the Valkyrie will fight for that warrior in her last life. Both are granted an enhanced power and the warrior will lead the Valkyrie to peace."-Tamsin

"Aren't you at peace? I mean we aren't fighting any wars here…"-Kenzi

"No Kenzi, a Valkyrie's soul is never at peace. There is always another war, another battle, another master. The evils of this world are everywhere. A Valkyrie's life is filled with pain, torture, and war. We live for centuries fighting and being reborn, just to fight again. Our memories drown us in the past. The most sacred thing to a Valkyrie, the reason we fight to begin with, is peace. Not only for the outcome of battle, but for ourselves." The Valkyrie looked longingly at the bottle of alcohol in front of her, but decided against it for Kenzis sake.

She looked towards the thief, her little momz; but the blonde was filled with sorrow. "Bo turning me down didn't just feel like rejection from a lover, my soul was ripped in two. My heart is full of feelings for her from the bond, but my soul is lost without hers. A fallen Valkyrie is nothing without a warrior. I have no purpose. No master can tame a fallen Valkyrie because she is pledged to her warrior; and she can't follow anyone else or even be away from that warrior. The further I am from her, the weaker I get. She literally has a part of my soul. I feel weak, I am half of myself; and it is killing me." -Tamsin

As she looked at Kenzi, she saw that tears were forming in the little goth's eyes. Kenzi picked the bottle of liquor from the table and poured two shots. She pushed one of the shots towards the blonde. They both downed the burning liquid. "Im so sorry little T" Kenzi said. Her voice was still thick as she held back her tears. Then the thief picked up the bottle and handed it to Tamsin. She stood from the booth and began to walk away but Tamsin put an arm on her wrist. Kenzi turned to look her in the eyes.

"Don't tell Bo, ok?"-Tamsin

"What? Tamsin, not being with her is actually killing you. At least if she accepts the bond you will have a chance. Why wouldn't you want that?"

"Because I want" She paused a second. "No, I _need_ her to accept me because it is me. Not just because she doesn't want me to die. I need to know she really wants _me_."-Tamsin

"You love her." It was a simple statement. Tamsin had never heard Kenzi sound so serious before. All Tamsin could do is nod her head slightly, in agreement.

"Don't tell her that either."-Tamsin

"But Tamsin-"-Kenzi

The blonde cut her off by raising a hand.

"No buts. She can't know. I would rather die alone than have her accept me for the wrong reasons. Until then, I am going to drink and solve cases with Dyson. I'll be nearby though, it's not like I have a choice" She scoffed. She took a long drink from the bottle.

The door to Trick's lair opened and Dyson called the two over "Trick found something". They got up and followed the wolf. _I hope this case is good. _Tamsin thought, hoping for a decent distraction.

As they walked into the basement that had been converted into a lair, it looked as it always had. A red sofa sat in the middle of the room. Sconces hung from the wall lit by gas pipes. The fireplace was lit and it felt warm and homey, especially for a place that could double as a dungeon. Heck there was an actual dungeon down here through the large bolted metal door at the back of the room. That was where she had broken Bo out to go save Kenzi. _Too bad we cant go back to those days. Damn feelings. _Tamsin walked in and sat on the couch, a death grip on the bottle still in her hand. It was the only thing keeping her focus from Bo.

**Bo's POV**

Bo was looking over Trick's shoulder, but then she felt that feeling again. Just like when Tamsin walked into the bar. She knew the blonde was close. She looked up and watched the three walk down the stairs and into the lair. _How do I keep feeling it when she's near? I didn't accept her bond, I shouldn't be affected should I_? Tamsin sauntered over to the couch and laid out like she owned the place. _Classic Tamsin, maybe she's actually fine. _Maybe the bond went away because she stayed away; and now that she's back everything can go back to normal again. Maybe they could be friends.

"Hey Tamsin." She said. Trying to gauge the Valkyrie's reaction.

**Tamsin's POV**

She froze as she heard Bo address her. It was comforting to be near her, near her other half; but she still felt hurt by the succubus' rejection. I mean heck she was actually dying from it very, very slowly. She looked around the room; Trick and Dyson still didn't know what was going on and Bo didn't fully understand what she had done to Tamsin. She had to fake it, for their sake. She fought the weight that was laying heavily on her chest and forced herself to look at the succubus.

"Hello Bo." She had tried to say it with as little pain in her voice as she could muster; but she noticed that Kenzi passed her a look. Everyone else seemed unfazed by her response. Great, now the little goth would want another heart-to-heart later. _Fan-fucking-tastic_. _Im dying and now I'm going to be verbally tortured._

**Kenzi's POV**

Kenzi had noticed how the Valkyrie had forced down whatever pain she was hiding behind her greeting to Bo. She couldn't sit here and watch the blonde be tormented just from being near her best friend. She could only think of one solution to save her little-T from further pain. So she walked towards Bo and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Bo-Bo. I don't think we need this case. I'm sure the wolf and Tammy can handle it. I wanna go home and get shit faced tonight and save the world from robot hookers. We will find our own case tomorrow."-Kenzi

"Wait. Huh? I thought momma needed a new pair of kicks."-Bo

"Psh. Like I know what I want. Silly succubus, since when do you listen to me? Besides, we are the best detectives in town; someone is bound to come to us. Why should we be doing the leg work?"-Kenzi

Tamsin looked at Kenzi. The Valkyrie's gratefulness practically screamed from the blonde. She even smiled and said "bitches be lazy." Then she turned her back on them and faced back towards D-man. Kenzi grabbed Bo's arm and led her up the stairs to go home to the crack shack.

**Tamsin's POV**

"Um ok..." Bo mumbled as she was pulled from the room. Tamsin released the breath she had been holding, she hadn't even noticed she had stopped breathing at the sight of the succubus. Relived to finally be alone with just her partner and Trick, she looked towards the Blood King. He was holding an old book that was bound in leather and had gold leaf pages. Fancy.

"So what's the story Blood King?"-Tamsin

"Well, from what I can find, this act was done by a human. The pentagram is used by human sorcerers to gain power. This human is someone who has been around the Fae. He, or she, knew that the five people murdered were Fae. I believe that since crushed acorn was used in the circle connecting the pentagram; that this person was summoning Fae powers for himself."

Tamsin turned to Dyson. "Do we know what kind of Fae the dead people were?"-Tamsin

"They were cut so badly that making an ID from their faces would be impossible. Whoever this person is, he is a sadistic son of a bitch. We are waiting on dental records from the Fae compound. Hale should call back soon."

Come to think of it. Tamsin handn't noticed Hale around since before she left. "Where has the Siren been anyways?"

"Since he stepped down as acting Ash." Dyson turned and glanced at Trick, the new acting Ash. Trick answered for him "He has been working at the Fae compound as body guard for elite Fae visitors."

"Ah, cool. Glad to see I'm not being replaced by your old partner."-Tamsin

Dyson looked at her. "Nobody could ever replace you partner."-Dyson

Tamsin was touched. She had never had anybody who actually cared about her before. She knew other Valkyrie's but, well they were Valkyrie's, they aren't supposed to form attachments. _Leave it to the happy sunshine gang to tear down her walls and make me all mushy and shit. Everyone in Asgard was right; love really will get you killed._

"So, this creep is making himself Fae. What does the Yew that was there do?"

Trick was looking through several books on hes desk as fast as he could. He lifted his head for a brief moment to say "I haven't figured that out yet." Then he continued flipping through pages.

A few moments later Trick exclaimed "Aha!" The two detectives jumped slightly. Neither of them had ever heard the Blood King react to anything so excitedly before. "I found it. The Yew was there because the sorcerer had to bind the power of the dead Fae to an object." He leaned forward and pointed to an image on the page.

It was an old staff. Made of light colored wood, Yew Tamsin assumed. There was a red orb on the top of the staff and ornate carvings all the way down the shaft. The blonde's eyes widened in disbelief "That's the Gambanteinn staff! Holy shit, it's legendary. Very little is known about the staffs power, but it is from Norse mythology. It is said that Baldr, son of Odin, used the staff to control his father as a prank. He paid dearly once Odin regained control. Odin kept the powers of the staff secret and hid it away in Valhalla so that none would be tempted to control him again."-Tamsin

Trick and Dyson were mystified by the Valkyrie's words.

"I knew I felt power at the crime scene. If this staff is powerful enough to control Odin himself, then I fear what an idiot human might do with it. Trick, how can we find this sorcerer?"-Tamsin

"I don't have a single clue, I'm sorry Tamsin. All I know is that this sorcerer is going to have to sacrifice another powerful Fae to activate the power in the staff."

"I felt the power at the crime scene, he was still there while we were there. Dyson, we need every photo taken at the crime scene as soon as possible. Maybe we got his face in one of the shots of the crowd."-Tamsin

"Ill see what I can do. Ill get the footage from the press as well. They had cameras everywhere throughout the day."-Dyson

"Perfect. Let me know when you have it."-Tamsin

Trick walked around his desk and held his arms out wide. Almost like he was shooing them towards the door. "Well, I'll leave you guys to do all the hard work. I am afraid I'm going to have to show you both the door now. Stella is on her way over to do some research."

"uh-huh. 'Research'. Is that what they are calling it these days?" Tamsin said using her fingers to put air quotes around the word research. She gave her signature smirk. Man it felt good to be around these guys again. She almost felt better.

"Wow I didn't know a Blood King could blush." Dyson said teasingly. Tamsin put her arm around her partner's shoulders as they walked up the stairs together. She really had missed him.

"I need another drink wolf, you buyin'?"-Tamsin said as they walked into the noisy bar.

"Sure thing partner, just let me call the station to pull all of the crime scene footage."Dyson walked outside to make the call away from the loud bar.

Tamsin walked behind the bar and grabbed another bottle, Blood King's liquor or not, she needed a drink. She grabbed the oldest looking bottle of whiskey she could find at tore the top off. She wanted to kick yet another night of drinking off with some really good shit, and she definitely found it. Whatever she grabbed was like she was drinking liquid candy.

**Dyson's POV**

Dyson came back inside. "The unies at the station said they would have the footage together for us in the morning. It looks like we've got all night partner. So, are you going to tell me what's going on or not? You look like you've been rolling through shit for the last two months and the way you stiffed up when you saw Bo downstairs was weird. What happened Tamsin?"

Dyson had been wondering what could have gone on between the two to ruffle the Valkyrie's feathers. Her entire species is known for their ability to hide their feelings. For someone he knew had incredible strength, the partner that sat in front of him looked completely defeated. Now was his chance for answers. He looked at the Valkyrie and the bottle that she had grabbed from the top shelf. He knew that the reason Trick always said for them to not grab the top-shelf liquor wasn't because of the price of the liquor but because the stuff on the top shelf had magical properties.

Luckily for him the bottle that Tamsin had grabbed was laced with lotus oil. It is sweet to taste and forces away the drinker's inhibitions. Making them more forthcoming when asked questions. It also makes them drowsy after a short amount of time.

"I dunno Dyson… I just dunno anything anymore. This life is fucked up… It wasn't supposed to be this way. She was supposed to say Yes… but No, no, no." Tamsin slurred, she kept losing her focus mid sentence and drifting, she turned to face Dyson. _Hehe looks like the drinks have kicked in._ Tamsin was waving her finger in front of his nose like an angry school teacher.

"Who was supposed to say yes, and to what?" He asked her.

"Bo, of course… she was supposed to say yes…" Her voice trailed away again. Dyson snapped his fingers in front of her to bring her attention back. "To the bond, to my bond… no, no, no." She put a hand on either side of her head and shook it. Then she set her head on the bar with her head turned towards Dyson tears in her eyes.

"A bond, What's that?" She had never seen his partner so distraught. Whatever this bond was, it was tearing her apart at the seams. "Can it be stopped?"

"Nope, too late… Damn wings. It's my last fuckin' life Dyson. What am I supposed to do?" She appeared to have sobered up for a moment. "She didn't accept the bond, and now I am half of myself…. Well, the least I can do is go out with a bang." She grabbed the bottle and tilted her head back, letting an unending flow of liquid wash down her throat, emptying the bottle. She let out a huge burp then let her head fall to the bar, she was out like a light.

_Damn Tamsin, What have you gotten yourself into_. He shook his head. He had heard of a Valkyrie's bond before, only in passing. He knew that it was sacred and it granted both parties strength. It could take many different forms. Tamsin wasn't looking so strong right now though, she looked half dead. Something must be wrong because Bo didn't accept it.

He would ask trick tomorrow about what was happening to Tamsin. He was worried about her. He stood and scooped the Valkyrie into his arms. She seemed so weak, so small. He looked at her. She was like an annoying younger sister to him. He had liked her straight from the start. He even laughed when he thought about how she wrecked his computer with coffee and how she was a total smartass. He even liked her when she was trying to imprison his would-be girlfriend.

_Bo… I wonder how she is wrapped up in this_. He should be jealous, he thought. _Tamsin must have strong feelings for Bo to start a bond with her_. Looking down at the girl in his arms, he didn't feel jealous at all. He loved Tamsin, not in the same way he loved Bo; but he couldn't be with the brunette anyways. She was dark now, and things were still a little awkward between them since their last romp between the sheets where Bo wouldn't even look at him. Things with the brunette didn't feel the same; she had slipped away from him. The love he had felt for her seemed empty now.

If he had to see Bo with anyone, He could handle it being Tamsin. He had seen how hard the Valkyrie would fight for her. Right now it seemed she was fighting herself for Bo's sake. He just didn't know why.

He carried the sleeping blonde to one of the rooms that Trick kept for patrons that were too far gone to get home. He laid her down on a couch and brushed a blonde strand of hair away from her face. She looked so peaceful while she slept. He couldn't help but sit there and watch her, he wanted to stay and keep her safe. He didn't even notice himself drifting off beside her.

"_Run away with my heart, Run away with my hope, Run away with my love. If I could, then I would. Ill go wherever you will go. Way up high or down low. Ill go wherever you will go."-Wherever you will go_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

"_The miles just keep rollin' as the people leave their way to say hello. I've heard this life is overrated, but I hope that it gets better as we go. oh, yeah, yeah."-Here without you_

**Bo's POV**

Bo woke early to head to the Dal so that she could ask Trick about whatever was going on with Tamsin. Kenzi hadn't been very forthcoming with the details of her conversation with the Valkyrie, which worried her. The little Russian just kept saying that she had to figure it out on her own and that she had promised Tamsin she wouldn't say a word. Then she'd made a zipping motion across her lips. Whatever was going on, she wanted to know. This bond the Valkyrie was going through is important, she could feel it.

She snuck out the door, being careful not to wake the goth that had passed out on the couch after a few rounds of vodka. She was going to have a killer hangover. She closed the door lightly behind her and made her way towards the Dal.

The bar looked empty when she walked in. Then she walked towards the door to Tricks quarters. As she reached for the door she heard a moan coming from inside. She pressed her ear to the door to so that she could hear clearly. A woman's voice was calling out to some deity she had never heard of. At that she pulled back and blushed.

_Way_ _to go gramps. I guess I'll come back later_.

As she turned to leave she also heard snoring from one of the side doors. She cracked the door open and peeked her head inside. Dyson is laying on the couch, and he wasn't alone. He is lying beside a blonde, his arm curled protectively around her waist. Both are pressed together on the small sofa. _Wait, is that… Tamsin! What the heck, I guess the wolf isn't as attached as he thought with all that mating for life bull_. She turned and quietly left the room.

She was genuinely upset that the two had gotten so close; but not for the reason she would have thought. She wasn't jealous that Dyson had moved on, she wanted him to be happy and she knew that she wasn't his rightful mate. She just really didn't want it to be Tamsin…_ Wait, why do I care if he and Tamsin hook up? Ugh! I'm so confused. That girl is all over the place. One minute she's offering herself to me with a bond of some kind, and then the next she's lying down all cozied up with Dyson_.

She walked out of the Dal and down the alley towards the crack shack. Before she knew what was happening, someone had an arm wrapped around her upper body and a rag held tightly over her mouth. She breathed the familiar scent of chloroform as she drifted off, unable to fight her abductor. She quickly drifted into unconsciousness.

**Tamsin's POV**

Tamsin woke up with the unfamiliar feeling of someone else's arms wrapped around her waist. She opened her eyes and saw that she was still at the Dal. Her head was pounding and she was grateful that the room had no windows. She turned to see Dyson, of all people, snoring softly behind her. She got up off the couch and hit him in the arm.

"What the heck is wrong with you wolf?" She said, quietly so that she wouldn't set her throbbing head on a rampage. Dyson jumped awake, startled by the Valkyrie's sudden attack.

"Calm down warrior woman, jeez. You passed out on the bar and I carried you in here. I was going to stay up and watch over you in case you got sick, but I guess I passed out too. Calm down." Dyson sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"I guess no one ever told you that you should never tell a woman to calm down, dumbass dog. You do realize there is another couch right over there." She motioned towards the sofa on the other side of the room.

"I guess the thought just didn't cross my mind partner. Are you ready to head to the station to check out the crime scene footage?"Dyson said. He was trying to change the subject and make the Valkyrie a little more reasonable. The blonde relaxed her shoulders. She knew he was right, it's not like anything had happened anyways.

"Fine, but I'm going to either need another drink, or a very large glass of water and a handful of aspirin. My head is killing me. What happened last night? I remember grabbing a bottle from Trick's top shelf and then you came in and everything after that is gone. What the heck was I drinking?" Tamsin had a hand on either side of her face, gently massaging her temples.

"You were drinking lotus whiskey."

Tamsin could feel an angry heat rising to her cheeks. "You let me drink truth juice! What the heck did I tell you, and why didn't you stop me?"

"You had already drunk a quarter of the bottle when I got back from my phone call, and then I was nice enough to let you drink the rest so you could get some sleep. You looked like you hadn't slept in weeks." Dyson looked down at his hands, like he was unable to look her in the eyes.

"Tell me Dyson, what did I say to you?"

"You told me that you bonded with Bo, and that she didn't accept you. Are you going to be ok Tamsin?" Dyson looked sad now. _Great another mushy moment, can't a girl die in peace_. She decided to let the wolf down easy.

"I'm going to be fine Dyson. I'm a big bad Valkyrie. I'm just trying to work through it right now."

"Do you love her?"

Tamsin was shocked. Ah_, shit. Ass-kicking commencing in 3,2,1…_ "Yes" She braced herself for a hit, but what Dyson did instead hit her to her very core. The wolf stood from the couch and pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's ok Tamsin. Bo is a hard woman not to love. If it has to be anyone, I'm glad it's you. I know you will take care of her."

"Well don't let your panties soak yet, wolf. She doesn't have feelings for me. I didn't even tell her that I love her. The bond can happen for many reasons, so I kept that part to myself. She isn't ready to know how I feel. She couldn't even accept the bond as my friend Dyson. So I highly doubt I am any competition to your already confusing love triangle."

"Ah!" Tamsin felt a sudden pain shoot through her face, her head was reeling from some impact.

The look on Dyson's face instantly changed from comfort to abject fear. He reached out towards Tamsin. "Are you ok? Your nose is bleeding." Tamsin could feel the warm stream of blood flowing from her nose. Then all of a sudden she felt a crushing pain in her side. She doubled over, covering her side with her hand, jerking like she was being beaten by an invisible attacker. "Dyson, What's… happening?"

"I don't know" Dyson was looking around trying to find some sign that there was someone else in the room. He didn't see anything, he couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary. He bent down to help Tamsin sit back on the couch. All of a sudden the Valkyrie's eyes opened, her green irises were glowing brightly. A long, deep cut appeared on her arm and poured blood.

"Bo!" Was all she said as she stood and ran from the room.

**Bo's POV**

Bo woke to find herself handcuffed and hanging from a hook in the ceiling. She was given enough slack to stand. The room was big, empty. The floors and walls were solid cement. She must be in a basement. Her head felt heavy from the chloroform. Confusion swept through her as she hung there. A door opened to the side of the room and that confusion was quickly replaced with fear. Her pulse quickened as a very large man stood in front of her. He was big, impossibly big. He must have stood seven and a half feet tall and he was built like a brick wall. _Shit_.

Behind the man-mountain hybrid a smaller figure walked in, his face was covered in a hood. He nodded towards the large man and then she felt his fist collide with her face. A small trail of blood trickled from her nose, her head rang; oddly it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. Then her attacker punched her hard in the ribs, she grimaced. It still wasn't that painful. Thank god, he's big but he's got a soft touch. She had to force herself not to be sarcastic and say that out loud. No one knew she was missing. She had to bide her time as long as she could until Kenzi or Trick noticed she was gone. They would come find her. _Just keep your smartass mouth shut._

The large man hit her repeatedly. She was awed that it didn't hurt, it stung enough for her to wince but she didn't feel the need to cry out. The man looked like he was getting frustrated. He pulled out a pocket knife and opened it. He pressed the blade against her forearm and she looked him in the eye as he drug it across her skin, a long deep gash was cut into her flesh. Blood started to pool on the floor and she could feel herself growing light headed. She heard the smaller figure talk to the man-mountain "That's enough, for now." Then it all went black again.

**Tamsin's POV**

She had left the Dal as quickly as she could, leaving the wolf looking after her like a lost puppy. She didn't know how, but she could feel that someone was attacking Bo; and everything they did to the succubus was happening to her. She could feel the sharp pain from each attack. Luckily after the deep cut on her arm the attacks had stopped. She was speeding down the road, squinting through a swollen eye. Following her instincts and trying to let her bond with Bo lead her to where ever she was being kept.

_Left_, she thought. So she turned. She kept following her instincts until she felt another attack. She swerved from the road and had to veer back quickly before flying into the ditch, another strike. These were stronger than before, the pain was blinding; but she had to get to Bo.

**Bo's POV**

She didn't know how long she had been there. At the moment she was alone in the room. No longer hanging from the ceiling, but she was still bound in handcuffs. As she looked down to her bruised body she realized that the man who had been beating her must not have been holding back his punches like she thought. Her body was black and blue all over. She felt her side and counted four cracked ribs. Her shaky hand travelled up to her face. It was abnormally swollen. A tear rolled down her cheek. The door opened again and her heart sank.

The large man picked her up, hanging her back onto the hook in the ceiling. As he held her, pressed close, she leaned in and kissed him; then she pulled the chi from his body. A black cloud flew into her mouth and his eyes turned and empty grey. She choked on the smoke and he stepped away from her. He pulled a long metal bat from behind his back and hit her, over and over. The smaller man's voice came from an intercom somewhere in the room.

"Haha, nice try succubus. There's a reason I chose him for this job, aside from his rather large exterior he is a Vapor Fae. His chi is useless to your species. Ah, don't worry, you won't die from it. He just can't help you heal yourself."

"Why don't you come down here and beat me yourself, or are you a coward?" The large man landed a punch to her stomach.

"You aren't the one in a position to call me anything slut."

"Why am I here?"

"Because I need to kill a powerful Fae before I can play with my new toy; and I just so happen to hate you."

"Wait. Do I know you?"

"A good magician never reveals his secrets, lights out succubus"

Then she saw a flash of the giant's fist again just before it connected with her face. Dots grew on the edge of her vision as she passed out.

**Tamsin's POV**

Tamsin turned into an abandoned gas station. She couldn't explain it, but this place felt right. She got out of her truck and walked inside. There were two cameras on the outside. _Yep, this must be the place_. She snuck around the side of the building, avoiding both cameras. Then as they both turned a blind spot on the front door she slipped inside.

She pulled her gun from its holster, prepared for a fight. Whoever was doing this to Bo was going to die, slowly. All she had to do was find Bo. Her injuries were causing her to wince with every step. She knew she had cracked ribs and a black eye. She didn't even want to know the full extent of the bruising. She could feel it with every shaky breath she tried to take. A trail of blood followed behind her. _At least I'll be able to find my way out_. She followed her inner voice down a back hallway to an office. There was a door that led down stairs to a basement.

She walked slowly down the stairs. As she turned the corner to a hallway, she saw a giant man that could barely even fit in the hall to begin with come from a door. He was so wide that he had to turn slightly sideways to walk through it. He saw the blonde. _Shit, busted_. Guess I'll be fighting my way through this one. She could feel Bo on the other side of the door that the man had just walked through.

She quickly assessed her situation and her fighting options. The hallway was an advantage for her, the big guy could barely fit in it so his movements would be slower and restricted. She pulled her gun on him. She had the upper hand here.

"Hey, big guy. You've got nowhere to run, and unfortunately for you, I can't go around you." She aimed her gun at him and fired at his leg. Out of the hole in his knee, a thick black smoke filled the hallway. _Well, double shit_, _he must be some kind of smoke Fae_. They are impossible to fight with hand-to-hand combat; but she refused to leave Bo behind. So she pulled her over-shirt off; she was still wearing a white tank top, and tied it tightly around her mouth, ears, and nose. Then she held her breath and ran through the smoke. She stepped over the empty bag that was the large man's skin-suit and quickly opened the door to the room that he had come out of.

She closed the door behind her, breathing deeply as she turned around to examine the room. She found it odd that there was only one guard and that he was a Vapor. They are notoriously heavy hitters; but one small hole in their outer skin and they pop like a balloon. They can't fight in their Vaporeal form but they can sneak into their opponent's bodies and make them go mad.

She saw Bo lying against a wall and ran towards her. She was out cold, crumpled in a heap. Thinking as fast as she could the blonde lifted Bo's shirt off of her, leaving her only in her bra; and tied it around the succubus' head. She didn't want to take the chance that the Vapor could get inside her mind, if he hadn't already. Tamsin lifted the brunette into a fireman hold and headed towards the door. The Vapor Fae was nowhere to be seen, he must have dispersed to find his boss.

It was a slow journey to her truck, the wounds she had sustained from Bo's beatings were starting to take their toll on her. She was already weakened from the incomplete bond. When she finally reached the truck she set Bo down to open the passenger door. Then she lifted the brunette into the seat and ran to the driver's side. The blonde untied the shirts from both of their faces and let them fall to the floor board. She peeled out of that place as fast as she could and headed for the crack shack.

As she sped down the road she looked at the succubus. She wasn't in good shape. Tamsin may have taken the same hits but she was a Valkyrie, she was bred and raised to take a hit. Bo was a baby fae to her. She had seen battle, but physical pain was as new to Bo; as the raw emotions bubbling up inside of Tamsin were for her. She had to force herself to pull her gaze from the succubus and focus on the road. She had to get Bo home, she had to save her.

As she peeled into the driveway of the crack shack she yelled out the window of the truck, hoping to god Kenzi was home and could hear her calling. She got out of the truck and walked to open the passenger door as Kenzi ran over yelling at her in Russian. "Why the hell are you waking a sista' up from a nice mid-afternoon na-?" Kenzi froze as she saw the blonde.

Her eye was swollen near shut and she was covered in blood. Kenzi was horrified. She looked in the passenger seat and Bo looked just as badly beaten up. "What..." Kenzi stammered, unable to finish her sentence.

"We need to get her inside, now. I don't think I can hold all of her weight again, I need your help."

Kenzi stood there and shook her head, she was in shock. Tamsin grabbed her shoulders and shook the small woman. "Kenzi! Stay with me, now is not the time to freak out. We need to get Bo inside, now!"

Kenzi's eyes snapped back to attention and she rushed to the passenger side to help Tamsin. Together, they half-carried, half-drug the unconscious succubus to the house. Once inside they laid her out on the couch.

"What are we gonna do Tamsin? She needs to feed. I can't call Dyson because she's dark and he's light. Lauren is at the Morrigan's compound on the other side of the city. What do we do?" The girl sat down and brushed Bo's hair away from her face watching the succubus who looked to be deep asleep. Tears rolled down Kenzi's face. She grabbed Bo's shoulders and shook her. "Wake up Bo! Wake up! I need you, you can't leave me."

"Kenzi- Stop. She's still alive. I can save her. Go to your room, or to Hale's place tonight. I'll make this right, ok?" She looked at the little Russian who held a large part of the Valkyrie's heart. Kenzi rushed forward and hugged her tight. The Valkyrie relaxed into her embrace "I'll fix her momz, I promise."

Kenzi turned towards the door "Call me as soon as she wakes up"

Tamsin sat on the foot of the couch. Alone with Bo, she leaned in to Bo's ear and whispered.

"Bo, I don't know if you can hear me; but I don't know if I'll get the chance to tell you this… after. I know why you don't want to accept my bond. I understand that you don't want me to die for you, but here right now; I don't have a choice. It turns out I was going to die for you either way. You need to fight. You have to stay alive to take care of Kenzi, who else will take Dyson to the park? This world needs you. I need you. I need you to live, for me. I love you Bo."

The unconscious woman didn't stir. Her breathing was slow but heavy. Tamsin leaned in, being careful of Bo's injuries; wincing at the pain in her own side, and kissed the brunette lightly on the lips. She leaned back a few inches "Please, Bo. Come on. Fight damnit!"

A tear rolled down the blonde's cheek and landed on Bo's forehead. It rolled down her nose and onto the couch followed by a steady flow from the Valkyrie who couldn't stop crying. "Please…" She leaned down and kissed the brunette again. Nothing. She tried again, brushing her tongue along the other woman's bottom lip. She felt Bo stir and kiss her back.

**Bo's POV**

As she was coming to, she felt lips pressed to hers and a wetness on her cheek. It was Tamsin, crying. She didn't know if she should continue, but then she felt the pain in her side and kissed the valkyrie back. She lifted a hand to the blonde's hair, pulling her closer. Tamsin continued kissing her, but then she pulled back just an inch. "You need to feed Bo, you're beat up pretty bad."

Bo was starving, but she pushed that back as something occurred to her "You saved me?"

"I told you Bo. I will always save you. I go wherever you go."Tamsin was just barely whispering against Bo's lips. The warmth of the blonde's breath so close to her lips and her low voice telling her that she had just saved her life kicked Bo's hunger on full force. She was starving and she felt sore everywhere. She could barely see out of one of her eyes. She pulled the blonde's lips back to hers and kissed her hard. She couldn't think about anything but Tamsin, being right here with her. _Damn she's a good kisser._

"Feed Bo."

"I will, I just…" She looked sheepishly away from Tamsin and a heated blush rose to her cheeks. When she looked back her eyes shone a bright blue in the darkness of the shack. "I need more first." She kissed the Blonde hungrily running her hands under her tank top. There was blood everywhere; Bo thought that it was hers as she kept kissing the blonde, too engulfed in their passion to pay much notice to anything else.

**Tamsin's POV**

_I can't let her see how badly I'm injured. Thank god it's dark in here. If she sees me then she won't feed for my sake. I've got to get her to feed whatever the cost_. She stifled a moan as Bo's hands roamed over her broken ribs. _Ouch_. She needed to focus on something besides the pain in her body. She looked at Bo… _I have a half naked succubus underneath me and I'm looking for a distraction. I'm the dumbest Valkyrie that ever lived_.

The thought of having Bo underneath her excited her, the pain from her injuries was pushed to the back of her mind. She focused on looking at Bo. She was in a black bra and black tights with her boots. Tamsin leaned down and kissed the brunettes neck and chest. She bent down and removed each of the succubus' boots and came back up to meet the brunette's lips. Then she reached underneath and undid the clasp of the succubus' bra. They resituated so that Bo could throw it off to the side.

Tamsin looked at her. She was breathtaking. Even the bruises on her skin looked beautiful. As Bo kept trying to remove the blonde's shirt, Tamsin stopped her and moved down the brunette's body to distract her with a trail of kisses down her chest. She took one of Bo's nipples into her mouth and teased it until it turned hard. Then she switched her attention to the other. Her hands moved to pull down the tights that still hugged the succubus' waist. She pulled them down in one swift movement, grinning that the succubus was indeed going commando.

_Well If I'm going out, I'm going out with a bang _she thought to herself. She smiled at the succubus. _I'm going to make this the best night of her life, so she'll never forget me_. She lifted one of Bo's legs and kissed her inner thigh making a trail to the succubus' center. Just before she reached her she switched to the other leg, giving it the same treatment. This time as she reached the succubus' core she blew a gentle stream of cool air across her clit. The succubus moaned in response and her knuckles turned white as she gripped the couch cushion below her.

Tamsin ran her tongue along the succubus' center and then suckled her clit. She moved her tongue across the sensitive nerves in quick circles putting as much pressure as she could into the movement. Bo was moaning loudly "Oh, God Tamsin. More, please… don't stop." Tamsin continued her actions on the succubus' clit and pressed two fingers slowly into her. She was so wet. Tamsin smiled against her.

"Fuck. Oh, god, Fuck me Tamsin."

Tamsin began thrusting her fingers into the brunette. She put her arm across her lover's hips, pulling her in tighter towards her tongue. Increasing surface of the friction she was making on her clit. Bo was panting heavily. The Valkyrie could tell she was getting close, her moans were growing louder. She loved hearing Bo beg her. She curled her fingers and slammed her fingers harder into her center. Bo was reduced to barely being able to make sound, she was whimpering in pure ecstasy. Tamsin gave her a few more quick thrusts and felt the brunette tighten around her fingers. The blonde moved up to kiss Bo, still thrusting inside of her, stretching the brunette's orgasm out longer. Then she slowed her thrusts to a stop so that she could fall from her peak.

**Bo's POV**

"You need to feed Bo." Tamsin reminded her.

She was so caught up with how great Tamsin felt that she had forgotten about her injuries completely. She leaned up and kissed Tamsin pulling a Blue stream of chi from the blonde. She immediately felt better, but Tamsin tasted so good she didn't want to stop. She pulled from her for a little longer. She could feel her bruised skin and broken bones burn a little as they healed.

**Tamsin's POV**

Bo had pulled her in for a kiss. She could feel a pull from deep within her core. It was almost painful but the feeling of Bo's skin touching hers was heightened, it was like there was static in her touch. She was mesmerized. She could feel herself becoming weaker. The pain in her ribs started to throb. She felt light headed, and dizzy. Spots started to form at the edge of her vision and she couldn't sit up on her own anymore. She didn't care though. She wanted her to take more, all she needed.

The blonde had watched the bruise on Bo's face turn from a dark purple to a shade of light yellow. That's all that mattered. Before she could form another thought she laid her head down on the couch and everything went dark.

**Bo's POV**

"Tamsin that was… well it was amazing. Thank you." Tamsin had laid her head on the throw pillow beside her "Tamsin? Was it good for you?" She looked at the blonde. Fast asleep. Bo smiled and laid down beside the blonde. She drifted off to sleep soothed by the Valkyrie's steady heartbeat.

When Bo woke up the next morning light was pressing its way in through the window. She was still laying on the couch. Her back was pressed into Tamsin. She could feel the slow but steady rise and fall of the blonde's breathing against her back. She lifted her arm to her face, the cut made along her forearm was completely healed. _Damn she's got some powerful chi, I'm sure I can think of some way to make it up to her._ She smiled a devilish grin; a plan to wake up and ravish the blonde crossed her mind. So she shifted her weight to her side and turned to face Tamsin.

She fell off the couch in shock, and horror. Half of Tamsin's face was swollen and a dark shade of purple. It looked like her cheek bone and nose had both been broken. _Why didn't she tell me she had been hurt last night? _She shook the blonde's shoulder in an attempt to wake her. She didn't move.

She found Tamsin's phone on the floor and quickly dialed Kenzi's number. The Russian picked up instantly. "Tammers? Did you help her, is Bo ok?"

"K-k-kenzi… something's wrong with Tamsin. Please come home." Bo dropped the phone. She sat beside the sleeping Valkyrie, and gently placed her hand to the blonde's face. It felt just like hers had. _No way_. Her eyes trailed to the blondes forearm. _She had been cut_ _too_. It was too much of a coincidence. She quickly lifted the Valkyrie's tank top, remembering the Valkyrie pushing her hands away as she tried to strip her the night before.

"Oh. My. God. Tamsin…" She gasped, her hand went to her mouth. The blonde's entire torso was a dark shade of purple.

"_I'm here without you, baby; but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you, baby; but you're still with me in my dreams, and tonight girl, its only you and me."-Here without you_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

"I know now, just quite how, my life and love might still go on. In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time"-Wherever you will go

**Kenzi's POV**

She burst through the door of the crack shack to find Bo kneeling at the couch, leaning over the limp body of the blonde. She let out a sigh of relief to see slow rise and fall of Tamsin's chest. She was breathing slowly and labored, but at least she was alive.

"Bo-Bo what happened?"-Kenzi

"I-I.. I don't know. I woke up and she was like this… she won't wake up." The brunette shook the blonde's shoulders as though to demonstrate that she wouldn't waken.

Kenzi's hand went to her mouth. "Oh. Shit. She looked bad yesterday when she brought you home. I didn't really notice because it was dark and we were so focused on bringing you inside, I thought you were dying. I didn't realize how bad she was hurt. She put you down and said she was going to make it all better, no matter what. No. No. NO." Kenzi was shaking her head in disbelief.

Bo looked to her. "Her injuries are EXACTLY like the one's I had when that big man beat the shit out of me. I was taken to some basement, torture chamber. There were only two men. There was a ring leader and his giant henchman. The big guy punched me in the face." She pointed to the dark bruise on Tamsin's cheek. "Then he hit me in the side, repeatedly." She lifted Tamsin's shirt to show her fractured torso. "Then, he cut me on the arm with a pocket knife." She gestured to the deep slit on the blonde's forearm. "It can't be a coincidence… I could hardly feel it when he beat me…"

"Maybe Tamsin was taking the pain from you with the bond, shit. Every time you were hit, she was too. Only she couldn't heal like you did. She knew… Oh. My. God. She fucking new. She hugged me before I left, like it was the last time she would ever see me." Tears were streaming down her face, she walked closer to the woman lying on the couch, bent down, and placed a gentle kiss on Tamsin's forehead. Then she whispered closely to her ear "Wake up dumbass, we still need you."-Kenzi

"No, this can't happen. She's still alive, there must be a way to wake her up." Bo bent down and tried to force a stream of orange chi into the blonde. It immediately dissipated into nothing. "Just like when she was shot. Why doesn't it work on her? We have to wake her up Kenzi. We have to."

"I hope we can, but Bo, she sacrificed her life for you. Even while taking every hit for you, she still stormed that place ALONE to save your ass… I told her I wouldn't say anything but I have to tell you. She told me that the unfinished bond was killing her. You have felt stronger since she told you right?"

"Yeah, I have. It's like I have an infinite supply of energy. I didn't feel hardly any pain when I was being tortured and it barely took any feeding to heal me… but I didn't stop when I was healed, I kept taking Tamsin's chi… It's just so addictive, this is all my fault."

"No, Bo. The reason you feel so much stronger is because this dumbass Valkyrie gave you half of her soul to protect you, to make you stronger. That was her part of the bond; but having only half a soul was draining her. She was dying, Bo, even before she went to save you. Apparently she was going to die whether or not you accepted her bond. She didn't want you to know because she didn't want you to accept her just to save her. She said she would rather be dead than force you to unwillingly bond with her just to save her life. She needed you to mean it. She loves you Bo."-Kenzi

Kenzi moved to put an arm around the succubus and then continued "I wouldn't push the bond until you know how you feel, you have to respect her wishes, but I also know that time is of the essence. We need to talk to Trick. He will know what to do. Also, give Lauren a call; she may be able to stabilize her." A tight grip formed over the thief's heart. She couldn't force Bo to bond with her, but she didn't want to lose Tamsin. _Hell, I practically raised her. She's not supposed to die. I have to find a way to get Bo to see that she really loves Tamsin. Ugh, why can everyone else see it but her…_

**Bo's POV**

Everything that Kenzi had said sunk into the brunette, like a bag of bricks being thrown at her. She could feel the weight of guilt wash over her. If she had accepted the bond then Tamsin would have been strong enough to withstand the attacks, she could feel it. She felt pulled to the blonde. She had been orbiting around her feelings towards Tamsin for a while now. She had kept a distance because she didn't know what the bond would do, now that she did, she felt completely different. Somehow she was less afraid of the unknown variables of the bond. _This is the third time she has risked her life to save me, and what did I do? I reject her and sentence her to death… Fuck._

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Lauren's number.

"Hello, Bo. Are you ok?" The blonde must have immediately assumed she was injured.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Tamsin has been beat up pretty badly though and we could really use some help. Do you think you could get away from your new BFF long enough to take a look?"

"Bo, I know you are still mad-"

Bo cut the doctor off from yet another explanation of betrayal. "Save it. I don't need an explanation. Right now I just need a doctor. Are you in or out?" It was getting harder and harder to trust the doc.

"… Yeah, Bo. I'll be right over. Please-" Click. Bo hung up before she could finish the sentence and grabbed tightly to Tamsin's hand.

She sat down beside the blonde on the sofa and faced Kenzi. Still clutching firmly to the blonde.

"That was quick."-Kenzi

"Yeah. I didn't really feel like chatting with the Morrigan's new toy… I don't really trust Lauren. But she is the only Fae doctor I know and Tamsin needs her. She is on her way." Tears brimmed her eyes and Kenzi sat down beside her and rested an arm over her shoulder.

"It'll be ok Bo." The words sounded empty, just a platitude to comfort her. Tamsin's breathing was continually labored, her face was ashen and her skin was cold to the touch. Bo turned into the thief's neck and sobbed, no longer able to hold back the crushing emotions.

"I just… it's just that I thought I was saving her by NOT accepting her bond… now I don't even know how to initiate it and she could die any second… I was scared Kenzi." She sniffled "I can't lose her… I don't know what it is but she… we… SOMETHING is there between us. I thought it was just the bond but I know I felt it before all of that, when we rescued you from the kitsune. She has tried to save me, to keep me safe, long before she bonded with me." Bo stood up and wiped her face on the sleeve of her jacket. "I need to do the same for her."

"Bo-Bo, you idiot, that SOMETHING you feel. It's love."The little Russian stood and hugged her best friend "Everyone else has been able to see it for a while."

Before Bo could respond to Kenzi's statement there was a knock on the door. Kenzi went to answer it and Bo sat back down beside the failing Valkyrie.

**Lauren's POV**

Kenzi stood in the doorway welcoming her inside. "Come on in doc, Tamsin ain't looking too good." She rushed around the small woman and saw Bo, sitting beside the Valkyrie. Tears were evident on her face and she was gripping tightly to the blonde as though she was trying to use that grip to hold her away from death. She tried to push her jealousy away. _You have no right, you pushed her away. The look the brunette is giving Tamsin is full of love, worry, and fear. She's never looked at me like that. What can Tamsin possibly have… don't get sidetracked Lewis. You are here for Bo, even if you can't have her._

Pushing her thoughts away she walked towards the pair. "Bo, I'm going to need to examine her. You may not want to see this."

"I can't just leave her. What if-" -Bo

Lauren held up her hand "Bo, I am the BEST at what I do. I will take care of her."

"She's right Bo-Bo. The doc is the best and we need to go talk to Trick about the bond and about the weirdo who snatched you."-Kenzi

Lauren turned to look at Bo, her pulse quickened and fear enveloped her. "Someone took you? What happened? Are you ok? Do you need to heal?- wait, what bond?"

"A hooded figure and his mountain-like smoke henchman kidnapped me from the alley behind the Dal. They took me to a basement and tortured me. Tamsin bonded with me and used it to somehow find me and rescue me all on her own even though I refused her as my protector. Apparently the bond made her experience the pain and injuries that were dealt to me. That's all I know about that. We are going to see if trick knows who this guy is, and if he knows more about the bond. The hooded guy said something about needing to kill a powerful fae to play with his new toy. Whatever that means, I'm sure Trick knows. I don't trust you Lauren, not after everything between us, and you working with the Morrigan; but right now I NEED you to save her. Please."

"I swear Bo. Everything I have done up to this point-" Lauren pleaded.

"Don't give me the bull about everything being for me, or us. There is no us, Lauren. Never again, I'm sorry."

The blonde doctor looked down. _If she would just let me explain… It doesn't matter now. Maybe helping Tamsin will help her see who I really am. That I really care about her, even enough to save the life of her new girlfriend or bonded whatever._

She looked Bo directly in the eyes. "I will save her Bo. For you." With that the two girls left the building to go talk to Trick.

Lauren turned back to the blonde. She felt along the bruise on Tamsin's cheek. She could feel the fracture in her cheek bone. It was ugly, but it would heal fine on its own. She lifted her arm and cleaned the long cut. It was deep and definitely needed stitches. _That's odd, her eyebrows tensed in confusion. Tamsin is a Valkyrie, her wounds should have started healing already but the cut on her arm was still bleeding a little and showed very few signs of scar tissue forming_. _She's healing like a human. _She pulled a suture kit from her black side bag and stitched the wound.

Then she lifted the Valkyrie's shirt. A gasp escaped her throat. The blonde's torso was completely purple. She completely removed the shirt, trying not to notice that her body looked amazing even when abused as badly as it was. She counted four broken ribs on one side, a fractured collar bone, and two smaller cracked ribs on her right side. She couldn't imagine how painful it must have been. From the bruising on her lower side she could tell there was some internal bleeding and that her difficulty breathing was coming from a collapsed lung. She needed surgery, immediately.

She called Dyson's number, thinking of the only person who could help her move Tamsin to a neutral site to do the surgery.

"Hello, this is Dyson."

"Hello. Dyson I need your-" The line went dead. She dialed again.

"Dyson before you hang up. I'm calling because Tamsin is dying."

"Okay you have my attention doc, but I'm not supposed to speak with you. You are a fugitive of the light… so make this quick."

"I need to move her to a neutral site to do surgery. She is bleeding internally and her lung is collapsed. I'm at Bo's now. Please hurry. She doesn't have much time."

"I'm on my way." Click.

_Why does everyone keep hanging up on me? Im trying to help, Jeez. _

She turned back to the blonde laying on the couch. _If anything, I have to save her because she can keep Bo safe. It's the only way I can protect her too._

**Bo's POV**

They rushed into the Dal. Through the bar and down into Trick's layer. "Trick! Open up! We need your help!"

Trick opened the door, sleep filled his eyes. He slipped through the door, like he was hiding something inside. Bo thought back to the sounds she had heard the last time she had come to the Dal. "I know you had a late night gramps but Tamsin's in trouble. Long story short. I came here last night, yes I know Stella is here." The blood king blushed."I got grabbed outside of the Dal and tortured, yes I'm fine now. Tamsin got all the same injuries I did from the bond and she came and rescued me. Then she healed me and now she won't wake up. Lauren is taking care of her. It's really, really bad. The guy said something about killing powerful fae to play with his new toy. What's going on and what can we do to save Tamsin and what is this bond doing to her since I didn't accept it?" She took a deep breath, unaware that she had stopped breathing as she rushed through the events that had occurred.

Trick looked at her in complete surprise, still half asleep. He slowly absorbed it.

"First, Tamsin bonded with you?"

"Yes she offered me fealty to me to protect me and keep me strong. She said that the warrior she chose would bring her peace and that in some translations that is perceived as death, but that no one knew for sure. She said it was a big deal. I freaked and said no… and then I left her here alone."

"Oh, no. She gave you her bond. Without acceptance a Valkyrie will slowly fade from existence, she gave you her soul Bo. It's the highest honor that can be bestowed. She had no choice over who her soul chose to go to… This isn't your fault though Bo, It is just the way of her race. If she's dying from an unaccepted bond then there is nothing you can do to save her. She will die. I'm sorry."

"No. She can't. I have to save her."-Bo

"Bo, you can't. Her bond is incomplete, she can't heal like a Valkyrie. She is basically human. Completely vulnerable."-Trick

"Then tell me how to complete it. I'll do whatever it takes."-Bo

"Uh guys. Not that Tammers isn't important, but what about the freak that totally went all 'Silence of the Lambs' on you?"-Kenzi

Bo looked at her, appalled. "How can you possibly focus on anything but saving Tamsin right now?"-Bo

"Just sayin'. There's still a psycho out there that wants you dead Bo-Bo. Lauren is focusing on stabilizing Tamsin, maybe when she wakes up you can complete the bond and save her; but right now maybe we should focus on keeping your tight ass in one piece too."-Kenzi

"Kenzi is right Bo. I don't know enough about the bond to tell you how to complete it. It's something the warrior knows once it is time. I am truly sorry. Now, as for the guy who kidnapped you. I think I have some information on that front. He is a human killing fae to gain fae powers and immortality using the Gambanteinn staff. Tamsin and Dyson were already on the case. I guess you are the powerful fae he targeted to activate the staff's powers."

"When he captured me, it seemed like he chose me because he knew me. Like he was holding a grudge. Maybe he is one of the Morrigan's men or someone I've faced before."-Bo

"The Morrigan doesn't deal with humans unless they are in servitude. I doubt this is her hand. You should talk to Dyson and see where he and Tamsin were going with the chase. Good luck to you." Trick turned back to his study and closed the door.

Bo pulled out her phone as they walked back to her car. Dialing Dyson's number.

"Hey D. Where are you? We need to talk to you about your case."

"I'm at the abandoned emergency room on fourty-fith street. I just helped Lauren bring Tamsin here. It was the only neutral fae site that is equipped for surgery-"

"Surgery! Shit, we are on our way."click.

The two arrived at the abandoned hospital. Well at least it looked abandoned on the outside. As soon as they walked through the doors the atmosphere completely changed. It was just like any other hospital, except there were obviously fae everywhere with different injuries in a waiting room. Doctors were bustling around, nurses were checking on patients and writing in charts.

"Wow." Both girls stood there with their mouths agape.

They asked a lady with snakes as hair and purple eyes where they could find Tamsin and she directed them to a small private room. The bed was empty, Dyson sat on a chair in the corner.

"Where is she?" Bo asked, becoming frantic.

Dyson looked to Bo "She's in surgery with Lauren."

"How long? How bad is it?"

"She said she has a collapsed lung and severe internal bleeding… It's pretty bad. But it is also Lauren, she is the best."

"Whats with the underground hospital?"Kenzi asked, trying to calm the mood with curiosity.

Dyson explained. "The outside is enchanted to look abandoned. If a human wanders inside they are knocked unconscious and wake with the thought that they had been inside the hospital as though it were any boring empty building."

"Ahhh. Fae magic. Sweet." Kenzi was awed by the Fae's abilities.

Bo turned the conversation back to Tamsin "How long will she be in surgery?"

"I don't know. Bo, are you ok? You seem a little more on edge than usual. I know you care about Tamsin, and I know about the bond, but you turned it down. Tamsin said she would be ok, and Lauren will bring her back from this."

"No, Dyson. Tamsin wasn't fine from me declining the bond. Her soul was dying because of it. She's healing like a human because of me."

Dyson suddenly looked a lot less confident. His playful smile faded and he looked down to his lap. When he looked up he seemed ice cold, unemotional. "It's the way of her kind Bo. There's nothing you can do. You would have known if it was the right time to accept the bond."

"Why does everyone keep saying I will know. She needs me now. She needed me to accept her when she offered. She needed ME for once and I let her down. She's always there for me. She's amazing, and so strong. Why would she choose me? I'm just a succubus. The only thing I do is find trouble and barely escape it."

"You are a warrior Bo. She wouldn't have chosen you otherwise." Dyson stood and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I need air." Bo walked out of the room and wandered the halls of the hospital. She was ignoring the sounds of the hospital around her, consumed by her thoughts of the blonde.

_Why did she choose me? I'm nothing. What did she say when she offered me her bond? _The words from the night at the Dal echoed inside her mind._ 'I pledge to you my sword, my shield, my honor. I promise to follow and protect you from all evil or danger. I will be your shadow in this, my final life. For you are the warrior my heart has chosen. Eyes both brown and blue. You are virtuous, yet lustful. You protect those who could not defend themselves. You shouldn't exist. For all of these reasons, I have fallen for you. I pledge to you, my soul. To be forever bound to yours so that I may protect and guide you until my last breath'. _

_I shouldn't exist. That's for damn sure… If I didn't exist none of this would have happened. _Then she couldn't help but think of all the adventures she had had since she found out she was fae. _I've had a wild ride, that's for sure. Am I really a warrior though? I got lucky and pushed my mom over a railing but only with Dyson's strength, I barely outsmarted the Garuda, Lauren is the one who really destroyed Taft… What have I really done? A sudden realization hit her. I united them, everyone. I'm the reason they fought. I brought Dyson back from the dead, I saved Lauren when the Lich tried to force me to drain her, and I am the one who figured out the prophecy to kill the Garuda and bonded everyone to fight… I am a warrior. I help people who need to be saved. I may be nothing without my friends, my little family, but WE are strong, stronger than anything that could come after us. I keep us united._

A sudden rush of energy consumed her. She looked in a nearby mirror and saw her eyes glowing brighter than she had ever seen them. Then she knew what she had to do.

"If I could turn back time, Ill go wherever you will go. If I could make you mine, Ill go wherever you will go… Ill go wherever you will go."-Wherever you will go


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

First off- to guest(Ana) thank you for the very helpful feedback. I have never been a writer and I will take all of the constructive criticism I can get I shall attempt to do better in the last two chapters. Also, big thanks to everyone who has read, followed, and enjoyed this story. It really means a lot to me.

"Everything I know, and anywhere I go, It gets hard but it won't take away my love; and when the last one falls, when it's all said and done, it gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa, oh, oh."-Here without you

**Bo's POV**

She knew. As she turned to her right, that as she had wandered aimlessly down the hall she had come straight to the room where the Valkyrie was having surgery. She could feel her on the other side of the door. The power rushing through her veins consumed her. She felt power, lust, and incredible strength and she knew exactly what to do with it. She needed to prove herself. She pressed her hand to the glass window and whispered. "It's my turn to save you Tamsin. You're mine and I'm not letting you go." She turned and walked back to the room where Kenzi and Dyson sat. They looked up at her, their faces full of shock and awe.

Kenzi was the first to state the obvious. "Umm Bo-Bo… your eyes are doing their weird succuslut thingy."

"I know Kenz, this time it's not gonna go away. We are going after this Wanderer guy, NOW; and we are going to save Tamsin at the same time. Dyson where were you on the case?"

"We were going to look at the footage from the crime scene. Tamsin said she felt the power of the staff while we were there."

Kenzi hopped off the counter and sprinted towards the door. "Ok let's go then. Chop, chop. What are you slow pokes waiting for?" The two fae followed quickly after her.

Kenzi and Bo huddled around a computer screen at the station; they had been going over footage for nearly two hours. They weren't even quite sure what exactly they were looking for except maybe someone with a wooden staff or a crazy vibe. Dyson sat at the end of the table looking at a stack of crime scene photos.

"Holy. Shit-ballz… Stop and rewind that!"

Bo did what Kenzi asked, completely unaware of what the thief had seen. "There! Pause it right there." She stood and pointed to a small figure in the corner of the screen. The man was hooded and staring straight towards the camera. There was an odd bulge under his Jacket on the side away from the camera. Bo zoomed into the picture.

"Is that…?"

"Yes, its fucking Massimo; the damn Druid. I thought you killed him Bo."

"I watched him fall into a burning pit. There's no way he could have survived."

"Eww. Look at him, he looks like he got cooked to well-done." The thief was referring to the fact that half of Massimo's face was covered in scars. White puss faintly oozed from the raw burns.

After cringing from the sight of the Druids ruined face. Bo hit her friend playfully on the arm "Yep. Stick a fork in him. Haha." Sarcasm really was the only way to lighten the mood. She might have felt worse knowing that the scars were her fault if Massimo wasn't a wanted murder hell bent on revenge.

Dyson stood and looked at the screen. "That's definitely Massimo. It makes sense too, he has worked for the Dark for years. He would have the knowledge and the means to get the staff and know how to kill the fae necessary to power it."

"Doesn't he need to kill another fae to kickstart the staff? I thought that was why he took me."

"He does, but since you killed his Vapor sidekick I'm guessing he hasn't been able to overpower anyone. That and his ego won't allow him to go after just anybody. He is on a vendetta to hurt you Bo."

Bo took a moment to ponder the Druids options of a sacrifice. "So, if he is alone, he will need someone that is already weakened. Someone he could easily snatch on his own and also that would satisfy his urge to get revenge on me. Oh Hell… We need to get back to the hospital; I think he is going to go after Tamsin!"

**Lauren's POV**

Lauren looked at the blonde on her table. She had been very near death when she had gotten her here. Her broken rib had punctured a lung and another rib had severed an artery in her abdomen. The Valkyrie should have died long before she was rushed to the hospital. This woman was clearly a fighter. She hoped that she would recover quickly, Bo was going to need her help. As she finished the final stitch on Tamsin's abdomen she couldn't help but be impressed by her own handiwork. If the blonde woke up from the comatose state she was in, she would survive.

She leaned down to the blonde's ear and whispered. "You can do this Tamsin. Bo needs you. I was never strong enough to protect her. The only thing I know is science; but you have always been there when she needs you most. Fight for the fate of the Fae. Fight, for Bo."

Clap, Clap, Clap. Lauren turned around to see who else was in the room. Then a form rose from the corner, it's face still clouded by shadows. "That was very heartening doctor. Thank you for stabilizing the Valkyrie. I really can't have her dying before I'm finished with her. What would Mommy say?" Then the figure started mumbling lightly to himself. Lauren could only pick out bits and pieces. "… Not a failure… not again… I will be Fae… all powerful. Ill show her… Ill show them all" Then he faced her again, a dark smirk lay heavily on his face. _Pure evil_, it was the only term Lauren could attribute to gleam in his eyes.

"Now, doc. I hate to check your patient out against medical advice but we really have to be going. Places to go, people to see, a succubus to destroy. You know the drill; and what better way is there to bring down the succubus than to use her favorite new toy as a sacrifice."

Lauren moved around to stand between the surgical table and the madman. She knew it was a feeble attempt to protect Tamsin from him. "I can't let you take her."

"Well I didn't expect you to; that would be all too easy. I much prefer to take what I want anyways. Just like I took this staff from my mother and just like I will take Bo's life once it's powered." He moved slowly from the shadows. Lauren gasped as she recognized the form as Massimo. _The Druid_. Out of scientific curiosity she couldn't help but linger on his scars. He was severely burned. Freshly, you could smell the scent of burnt flesh radiating from his damaged skin. He was also wearing a white lab coat, _that must be how he got into the surgical wing_.

"I'm not so pretty anymore, I know. It was your beloved succubus who did this to me. She made me disappoint my mother again." The druid looked to the floor, his fists clenched and unclenched in a silent rhythm. Then like a child pleading with an adult he said "I will have VENGENCE, I WILL. Then she will be proud of me, Momma. All I ever wanted to do was make her proud."

Lauren thought she might be able to handle the situation logically and talk the Druid down. "You don't have to do this Massimo. How can you expect your 'momma' to be proud of you when you are acting like a monster?-"

She was cut off by a hysterical wail from the Druid "DON'T CALL ME THAT. I AM NOT A MONSTER!"

Then he marched forwards. Lifted the staff above his head, she could see a flash of the staff as it came down on her. She tried to block the impact with her arm, the contact was painful a knocked her to her knees. As she tried to stand herself up the Druid took another swing. She felt the pain in her head and her thoughts became heavy. She didn't feel the third strike but she was aware that her legs had fallen from under her. The last thing she saw was the Druid pushing the hospital bed out the door and the growing red puddle surrounding her.

**Bo's POV**

They ran into the hospital and immediately checked Tamsin's room. It was empty. Then she ran to the surgical room where she felt Tamsin earlier that day. She busted through the door to find Lauren laying unconscious in a pool of blood. She bent down to the doctor. "Oh Lauren, no."

Dyson sniffed the air. "He was here. It smells like burnt skin everywhere."

Lauren shifted in Bo's arms. Her eyes opened weakly and she looked up to Bo. The brunette pushed a strand of the blonde's hair behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead. "Can you stand?"

"I-I think so. Where's Tamsin?" A look of realization washed over the doctor. "He has her, it was Massimo. He took her. He was wearing a lab coat and he was here waiting for me to finish the surgery. I didn't even notice him until he started clapping."

"Lauren, shhh shhh, it's okay. We are going to get her back. You need to rest now, we've got this."

The blonde shook her head and attempted to stand. She faltered and Bo swooped in to put an arm around one side of her to hold her steady. They slowly walked back to Tamsin's room and laid her on the bed. The brunette bent a laid a soft kiss on her forehead, then whispered to her "I'll come back and check on you when this is all over."

As they left the cleverly disguised hospital Dyson turned to Bo "Where to now? We have no idea where Massimo could have taken Tamsin." Bo looked him square in the eyes "Wrong. We _didn't_ know where he is. Now he has Tamsin. If I can use the bond like she did to find me, then we can track him and tear him apart." The succubus' eyes were still glowing. In the dark of the night it lit the shadows of her face and gave her an ominous appearance. _If the Druid wants to go against me, then he is in for the fight of his life_. "Dyson, take the wheel. I need to concentrate."

The wolf climbed into the driver's side of his small car, Bo took the passenger seat, and Kenzi sat in the center of the back seat, leaning forward to put her elbows on the center console between Dyson and Bo. Bo leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, willing every cell in her body to pull her towards the Valkyrie. A few moments later she opened her eyes and hit the dash out of frustration. Kenzi and Dyson were still staring at her, waiting. "It's not working, I don't know how the bond works. How do I kickstart it?"

Dyson thought for a moment and replied "Try clearing your head of everything but thoughts of Tamsin. Most abilities are focused on emotions; focus on how you felt towards her in a memory." He put emphasis on the word felt as though he was trying to get her to see something obvious.

Bo closed her eyes again and released a deep breath. "Okay, Okay. I can do this." She leaned her head back onto the head rest and relaxed into the seat. _She tried to clear her mind. Focus succubus. How do you feel about Tamsin?_ Kenzi saw that the her friend was having trouble so she put a gentle hand on the brunette's arm and in a hypnotic voice pressed Bo forward. "She was there for you when I was taken by Inari. How did you feel?"

"Pissed off at everyone for not believing in me, tired, and hungry."

"Focus on how you felt towards Tam-Tam. She let you feed off of her, right? Describe how that felt."

"She tasted amazing. Her lips were soft and she was so gentle. It seemed so unlike her, then when she pulled away I felt… well you know, charged. Her chi was full of power, sorrow, and regret; but it was still sweet. That was the first moment that I knew she was one of the good ones. Then later, after we had saved you, I noticed her looking at you and I hugging; she seemed intrigued, like she couldn't believe that two people could be as close as you and I. She looked lonely." Bo felt that this was working. She could feel Tamsin's aura surrounding her, but she couldn't pin point exactly which direction she was in, it was everywhere. "Kenzi this is working, keep going."

"Okay, what about when you got your dawning invitation. She helped you then too."

"At first she said that she wouldn't go all the way to Brazenwood but then when I turned to say goodbye she brushed me off. It was like she would follow me anywhere. She was so snarky and sarcastic the whole trip. Then when I faced Whitman she tried to save me, but a man held her back. I focused on the sounds around me and I heard him. I knew he was behind me and I threw the dagger, it sunk into his chest and he vanished. Tamsin rushed forward and pulled me in for a kiss. It was passionate and I kissed her back, it was like instinct. I can still feel the ghost of her lips on mine. The taste of her tongue brushing against my lip, I could have stayed with her like that forever."

"What about at Taft's compound? How did you feel then?" Kenzi continued to prod her. Trying to help Bo see what was right in front of her.

"We fought. She tried to kill me. I was angry, at first, but then I had the upper hand. I could have killed her, I thought about it but I hesitated. I looked into her green eyes and… Holy shit! I know why I couldn't kill her. Love. I love Tamsin. I've been in love with her all this time." Bo's body started to glow just like her eyes. The aura surrounding her was intense, she could feel power pulsing through her body. She could feel Tamsin and she knew exactly where to go.

"Dyson, let's do this."

"Sweet! GPSuccuslut!" Kenzi was soo excited she was practically bouncing in her seat. Incredibly happy her plan had worked an that Bo could finally see her feelings for the Valkyrie. She punched Dyson on the arm and he nodded to her, sharing her small victory. He was glad that Bo had found happiness. His heart felt lighter, like a weight had been released. He looked back towards Kenzi, suddenly mesmerized by the human and he just knew. He had his love back. He started the car and they drove into the night.

"But you're still with me in my dreams, and tonight girl its only you and me."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, this chapter is short, but there will be one final chapter added and possibly an epilogue. Also, I ran out of lyrics. oh well.

**Chapter Seven**

**Tamsin's POV**

She opened her eyes and immediately regretted the motion. Her head was spinning. She slowly attempted to open her eyes again, this time more prepared for the lightened room. She smacked her lips._ What's a girl gotta do for a drink around here? _

Then she looked down at her body slowly assessing her wounds; but as she tried to lift her hands they stopped abruptly. _Cuffs?_ Around the room she could see she was in an old building. She recognized the place, this was Massimo's loft. She was flooded with memories of the last time she was here. The druid had tied her to a chair and he had wanted a lock of her hair. The room looked emptier now.

_Great, I thought he was dead. Why can't anything just go according to plan?_

She was still in a hospital gown and she was handcuffed to a hospital bed. She saw blood seeping from her side, slowly turning the gown red. Fear gripped at her chest and she pushed it away. She looked around the room, she was alone. _I can find a way out of this, I need to warn Bo_. She started struggling against her restraints, trying to pull them from the side of the bed, or to break the bed; whichever happened first.

"Uh, Uh, Uh… Don't struggle Valkyrie. You wouldn't want to work up a sweat before your little girlfriend shows up to watch you die, would you?"

She turned her head to see Massimo leaning against the door way. A large staff is in his hand and a smirk is tugging at the corner of his mouth. His eyes have taken on a crazy gleam, the same one you would expect to see on someone in a padded cell. She looked back to the staff and all of the pieces fell into place.

_Shit._

**Bo's POV**

As soon as Bo realized her feelings for Tamsin she felt a strong pull towards her. She knew exactly where to find the Valkyrie. Her Valkyrie.

"Dyson, she's at Massimo's apartment."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"It's the bond, I can just feel her. Now drive!"

The wolf peeled out of the hospital parking lot and sped towards their destination. Bo looked in the back seat to smile at her bestie. What she saw was even better. Kenzi was playing with a police light. As they met eyes, they smiled together. "Great minds think alike" The thief said with a grin and a wink in Bo's direction. Kenzi quickly rolled down the window of the car and placed the light on the hood. As she flipped the switch on the side a loud wail echoed down the street. "On-ward Doggie! Mush, Mush!"

The three laughed as they sped down the street, going through intersection after intersection. All of the other cars on the road moved out of their way.

Dyson parked the car a block away from the Druid's building. The three quickly hopped out. Kenzi strapped her trusty Katana, affectionately named Geraldine, to her back. Dyson packed a couple of extra rounds of ammo for his sidearm into his pockets and loaded one into the chamber. And Bo put a few throwing knives into her vest and boots, then she strapped a sword across her back.

'_It's the eye of the tiger it's the thrill of the fight…' _Dyson and Bo turned towards Kenzi.

"What? I thought we needed to bust in there to a good theme song, totally Mission Impossible style."

"Just… Wow… Soo many reasons to love you Kenz and so little time to tell you." The brunette put an arm around the thief's shoulder and planted a kiss on her head. Then they headed towards the Druids building.

**Tamsin's POV**

Behind Massimo the same giant vapor fae from before followed the druid into the loft. A strip of silver duct tape was wrapped around his leg where Tamsin had shot him_. Nice patch job, guess he recuperated_. _Next time ill light his ass on fire_.

Massimo walked close to her and leaned down, his breath was hot and thick along her neck. _Is he fucking sniffing me? Oh, gross. It's always the creepy ones that want to take over the world_. The druid whispered into her ear "Whatever should we do while we wait?" She could practically feel the disgusting smirk on his face. He put a hand on her leg. "You're so soft, and you smell soo good." His hand slowly trailed up her leg, she quivered in disgust. She looked at the druid "Ugh, I would so much rather you killed me now. I'm about to hurl." Ignoring her comments, he moved his lips closer to hers, going in for a kiss.

Just before his lips pressed to hers a noise could be heard down the hall and he jerked back. Bo, Kenzi and Dyson burst through the door. Music was playing loudly from the little Goth's phone. _Dammit, I love that human_. She sighed in relief as the weight of Massimo's hand lifted from her thigh.

"Well, I had hoped to have a little more time with the Valkyrie before I kill her. Oh well." The druid turned towards his henchman. "I never did get to formally introduce you. Darius, why don't you say hello to our guests." The large man nodded in the druid's direction and then stalked towards the three by the door.

Bo liked their odds "Only you and one man Massimo, this is going to be all too easy."

"You won't be saying that after Ive killed your Valkyrie." The druid pulled a knife from the waist of his jeans. Bo's eyes widened in fear, they were still at the door, Darius stood between them and the table.

Dyson half-shifted into his wolf form. Kenzi lifted her sword. Bo was completely focused on Tamsin. She tried to step past Darius who put a hand around her throat and lifted her off the ground. He kicked Dyson in the chest as he lunged forward, knocking the air from the wolf's lungs, his body crumpled against the wall.

Massimo laughed a deep, dark laugh. "I want them to watch." Darius then lifted Kenzi with his other hand and turned to face the Druid so their eyes were forced to watch. Kenzi tried to swing her sword at the tall man, she was just out of reach of his side. Darius shook the girl until Geraldine fell from her grasp and onto the floor. They both felt light headed, his grip was tight around their throats, giving them just enough oxygen to stay conscious. If they continued to struggle they would pass out.

Massimo set the staff next to Tamsin who was struggling to get free off the handcuffs. He lifted the knife above his head with both hands and chants:

"Five points formed connected by acorn and ash. The circle of life leads to the deaths of five. Weakness turned to strength. Paid for with the life's blood of someone loved by those He hates."

Tamsin watches as the blade of the knife slices through her chest. Dark red blood pools around the blade. The stain is growing with every beat of her heart. She can feel her pulse as it weakens. She locks eyes with Bo. Tears are streaming from the Succubus' eyes as she struggles against Darius' hold. The brunette is kicking at him furiously. A single tear rolls down the blonde's cheek. Her eyelids are getting heavy, _at least Bo will be the last thing I see... _There was no pain, all she felt was the cold, familiar comfort of death as it embraced her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

NOTE: If I get enough feedback to write a steamy epilogue I totally will There would be Valkubus of course and I kinda wanna write a Denzi steam scene as well.

**Bo's POV**

"No!" Bo watched as the blade was pressed into Tamsin's chest. Tears streamed down her face as blood pooled around the Valkyrie's wound. Her blue eyes burned with anger. She tried to pull free of Darius' hold and kicked at his side. Every hit was falling short of its mark. She locked eyes with Tamsin. The bright color of her green eyes seemed to fade with every fall of her chest. A single tear rolled down the Valkyrie's cheek. Then her eyes were closed and her breathing slowed to a stop.

"Tamsin!" She was beginning to feel dizzy from Darius' hold, but she kept struggling. She wouldn't stop until she was by Tamsin's side. Kenzi was furiously struggling against the giant as well. Even when they did land a hit, Darius didn't seem to budge. _I have to get free_.

**Mossimo's POV**

Mossimo stood by Tamsin's still body. He bent to pick up the staff from beside the Valkyrie. Then he grabbed the knife, it made a sickening sound as he pulled it from the blonde's chest. He placed the blade against the top of the staff. Blood ran down the spirals and the markings on the staff began to glow bright red.

"Ha Ha Ha! It's working! Momma is going to be so proud." He lifted the staff above his head and the glowing red travelled over his body. The power of the staff was coursing through his veins. It was a remarkable feeling, He felt invincible. His muscles began to bulge and his veins began to pop from his skin giving him a hulk-like appearance. Then, the red surrounding his body seemed absorbed by his eyes and only they continued to glow as the rest of him returned to normal. "I AM ALL POWERFUL!" He did a small victory dance, turning in a circle and pumping the staff above his head.

**Dyson's POV**

Dyson was slumped against the wall behind Darius, who was still holding Bo and Kenzi by the throat. He shook his head and felt along the lump that had formed on the back of his skull. Then he looked toward the Druid. He was dancing around like a lunatic. Holding the staff above his head. His eyes were red.

Then he looked to Tamsin and his heart sank in his chest. She looked as though she were sleeping. He could have forced himself to believe that if it weren't for the wound on her chest and the blood dripping from the table. He grew angry. _He did this. I'm going to rip him limb from limb_. His eyes transformed into his wolf-like gaze, his teeth sharpened. He pulled his fire arm from its clip. He aimed it at Darius' back and fired through him.

**Kenzi's POV**

She was fighting against Darius. _Jeez he's a big hunk of meat._ Her movements were growing slower as she fought against him, she was slowly losing consciousness. Then she heard the loud sound of gunfire from behind her. Pain shot through her leg. _Ow Ow Ow. Did Dyson just shoot me? What the fae?!_

Darius' grip lessened as he deflated and Kenzi fell to the ground. Unable to stand on her injured leg, she turned to Dyson who had glowing yellow eyes and sharp teeth. "Really D-man. You SHOT me! In the leg. Look at this." She pointed to her leg. The bullet had only grazed her, but damn it hurt.

"Sorry Kenz, it was the only shot I had that wouldn't kill one of you… I had to make a call."

"These were my favorite pair of jeans!"

"I'll get you another pair Kenz." The wolf looked at her. A blush rose to her cheeks. His gaze was intense and it formed butterflies in her stomach.

**Dyson's POV**

He was staring. He knew that, but he couldn't pull away. He was lost in the human's ice blue eyes. Overwhelmed by emotions he had never noticed before. She was beautiful, so fragile and yet so strong. He had never known anyone, human or fae, who could be directly in the middle of a life or death situation and be more worried about her favorite pair of jeans than the risk of her life. It was a strangely endearing quality. He had to pull his gaze from the spell she had over him, but he smiled at the thought of her and what could be. He had his love back and he seemed already willing to give it away again.

**Bo's POV**

"Tamsin!" without the grip of the vapor around her neck she was free to run to the Valkyrie's side. Mossimo looked to her and smiled.

In a deep, demonic voice he said "I would say we are even succubus, but mother wants your head on a platter and I intend to give it to her. To finally make her proud."

"Do whatever you want Druid. I don't care anymore." She laid over Tamsin's body and placed a hand on either side of her face. She was cold to the touch. "Tamsin. I'm so sorry. I thought that we would save you. That I could finally save you." Tears rolled down her face and onto Tamsin. "I love you. I can't believe it took me until it was too late to see it. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I can't live without you. Not without your snarky comments, your amazing one-liners, your stubbornness every part of you that I have come to love. I need you in my life. I need you to keep saving me. Please Tamsin, if there is a way for you to come back to me, fight for it. Now that I am here, I will never stop fighting for you, for us." She laid a simple kiss on the Valkyrie's lips. Then she stood to face Mossimo.

"You shouldn't have messed with me Mossimo." He voice grew deep, if it were possible her eyes burned even brighter, her entire body was glowing blue. She had gone full-succubus.

Kenzi looked to Dyson, who mirrored the look of amazement she imagined was on her own face. "Holy shit balls. We should've brought popcorn." Dyson smiled at the thief. They both knew that Bo in full power was a force to be reckoned with.

Bo stood across from Mossimo. Her blue eyes glared at his red eyes. They stared each other down. Neither of them flinched. Bo was the first to make a move. She threw a punch at the Druid, it landed on his chin and knocked him back. Then she kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over, but straightened himself and smirked at her "I'm a fae now succubus. You can't take me out that easily." He swung the staff at her face, she didn't even flinch at the contact. She just stepped closer to the Druid.

"Oh honey, that was just foreplay." The succubus smiled at Mossimo, fear shined briefly in his eyes. It was gone almost as quickly as it appeared but she had seen it. He was afraid of her. _Good, he should be_. She looked back to Tamsin, her anger renewed. "You aren't fae, you are just a boy with a stick. Only I choose who lives and who dies Druid. I am more powerful than anyone could have expected. I have the bond of a Valkyrie, Half of her soul is still in me and we are fighting you, together."

Mossimo's eyes grew wide with fear now. "She bonded with you?" The red glow in his eyes flickered back from red to their normal brown and back.

"Yes she did." An idea was beginning to form in her mind. She didn't know if it was her or if it was the part of Tamsin that still lived inside of her, but she had a plan. "Your eyes are glitching Mossimo, something wrong with your beloved staff?"

"No. No!" He bagan to shake his head. "This isn't possible." His eyes flashed back to brown again and then red. He was struggling to keep hold of the power from the staff.

Bo stepped forward and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Screw you Druid, I'm taking it all back." She leaned in, pulled the Zamora twig from his pocket and pressed her lips to his. She drew back a steady flow of his chi. His eyes faded to brown. Bo could feel the power from the staff fill her. It was powerful. It tasted just like Tamsin. She took everything she could without killing the Druid. She wanted to, but she knew Dyson needed to finish him, for closure. She let his body fall to the floor. "Dyson, he's all yours" The Druid looked at the wolf, and he started shaking with fear.

Dyson moved forward, slowly stalking his prey. "I'll give you a head start Druid. It's the least I can do. It won't save your pathetic life, but it will give you a more honorable death. Even if you don't deserve it." Mossimo stood and ran out the door. Dyson walked slowly out behind him flexing his shoulders, preparing to shift fully into a wolf.

Kenzi looked at him as he left. "Happy hunting D-man." A growl escaped his throat and he was in his wolf form as he bounded out the door.

Kenzi stepped towards Bo. She placed a hand on her best friends shoulder. "What just happened? One minute Massimo was all powerful and glowing red then as soon as you mentioned that Tamsin bonded with you he couldn't control it, whats up?"

"I still have half of Tamsin's soul, He needed to kill someone to power the staff but he couldn't kill her. She's still alive in me. So the power of the staff was only half-complete. It faded, just like Tamsin was fading."

"Wait. Does that mean… can you save her?"

"I don't know. I hope I can, but she has never accepted chi from me before."

"Go on. Give it a shot Bo-Bo, you won't know until you've tried."

"Here goes… everything." She turned to the Valkyrie. Then she traced her fingers along the side of the blonde's face. She leaned toward her, closing the distance between their lips. She exhaled an orange stream of chi, everything she had gotten from Mossimo. To her surprise it flew into the Valkyrie. The wound on her chest healed and her breathing resumed. The blue glow that had surrounded Bo faded and she was back to her normal self. Kenzi stood behind Bo and put her arms around her, squeezing her tight.

"Hold on Kenz. I'm only halfway done. I've still got to complete my half of the bond, and thanks to you I think I know how to do that."

Bo pressed her forehead to the unconscious Valkyrie's. She tried to focus on her emotions towards the Valkyrie. She focused on her heart breaking when Mossimo plunged the knife into the blonde's chest. She had felt ripped in two. She realized then, that any life without Tamsin wasn't worth living. She needed the snarky blonde. They all did. She closed her eyes and laid a kiss on the Valkyrie's lips. This time instead of giving her chi she focused on giving her a part of her own soul. The stream flowing between them was silver ringed with Bo's blue essence.

Instead of feeling weak like she thought she would, she felt more power pulsing through her veins, their veins. They were one now, like the loop of an infinity symbol. They were two parts connected. When Bo opened her eyes, the Valkyrie's green eyes were looking back at her. She couldn't contain her excitement. They both smiled, and Bo leaned down and kissed Tamsin.

**Tamsin's POV**

As she laid there on the table she had felt her life leave her. Some part of her was still there. She saw the world through Bo's eyes. She could see herself through Bo's eyes and feel the love that the Succubus had for her. The part of herself that she had given Bo had taken over. She had seen Mossimo falter when he heard of the bond between her and Bo. She felt the rush of power when Bo had sucked the chi out of him. It was this part of her that had forced herself to take the chi from Bo. It was against her nature to take anything from Bo, but she could feel how much Bo needed her. _She needs me_. Her inner self smiled.

Then she had woken with Bo's lips pressed to hers and she felt renewed. What she had felt next was even more amazing. Her soul had been remade just like her wounds had been healed. She could feel the part of herself that Bo had given her. She felt whole again, better, she felt complete. _Oh hell, I can't be getting all mushy now. _She opened her eyes to see Bo staring back at her. It felt amazing. Without a moment of hesitation the succubus had pressed her lips onto hers. She was gentle at first but Tamsin was quick to let her know she wasn't injured anymore by deepening the kiss. She had been waiting for this moment, for all of her many lifetimes.

As their lips interlocked and the two kissed each other passionately a wave of calm washed over the valkyrie. She felt at peace. Everything in that moment seemed right. She knew that there would be more battles ahead, more war, more bloodshed; but she also knew that she wouldn't be facing it alone anymore. She had Bo, and Bo had her. They could face anything together.

"Uhmm guys… I don't wanna be a succuboner killer… but I kinda got shot… Don't I get any lovin'?"

Bo scooped the theif up and spun them around. Then she held her lips inches from Kenzis and passed some of her chi to her friend. She set Kenzi down. The thief checked her leg, it had healed completely. "If Dyson's junk can cure cancer your lips can wake the dead, literally dude."

"Great guys, that's sweet and all and I'm grateful for the whole 'raising me from the dead' thing but I am still handcuffed to a hospital bed and in a bloodied hospital gown"

"Oh. Right. Sorry Tam-Tam-"

"Really Bo… as far as terms of endearment go Tam-Tam is the best you can come up with?"

"Tammers? Honey? Sweetheart?... Hmmm nope. I'll have to work on that then. Lets get you home." Bo picked the locks on the handcuffs that kept Tamsin tethered to the bed. Then Kenzi spoke up. "Don't worry Bo-Bo as far as nicknames go I am the queen." Kenzi took a bow and starting prattling off a list of nicknames that all started with valku-something.

The blonde sat up and rubbed her wrists before she stood. She felt a cool breeze on her backside and remembered she was still in a hospital gown. "Any chance you guys came with a change of clothes?"

**Dyson's POV**

Dyson walked into the room covered in blood, picking remnants of Mossimo from his teeth. He stopped when he saw Tamsin. He ran towards her, then stopped short, worried about harming her injuries.

"I'm all patched up wolf."

He smiled and picked her up into a tight hug. When he set her down he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Glad that she was ok.

Tamsin looked at him and gave her signature smirk. "You act like you would've missed me Dyson."

"Well. Good partners are hard to find."

He turned to Kenzi. "How's your leg Kenz? Im really sorry I shot you."

"Bo-Bo had some chi for me too."

Damn "I always miss the girl-on-girl moments" He laughed.

"Ewww. There was no touching of the lips wolf-man. Just some chi transfer and a hug." She ran her hands along her body and stated "This girl goes for man-meat only." Dyson smiled, he was staring again.

**Tamsin's POV**

This time Bo and Tamsin both noticed the look passing between the wolf and the human, Tamsin looked to Bo to judge her reaction. To her surprise the succubus was looking directly at her. She glanced down and Bo intertwined their fingers. The succubus was gently rubbing her thumb across the top of her hand. It sent chills down her spine. She looked back to Bo's face, her eyes were bright blue. _Mine_. It was as though the thought had come directly from Bo. She couldn't contain the need to have the succubus anymore.

She leaned in and whispered to the succubus "I think we should go home and take a shower."

"Oh. I am so right behind you." She turned to kenzi and Dyson who were still just looking at each other and smiling. "Guys we are headed back to the crack shack. Kenzi, unless you want more pieces of the roof falling on your head… you might want to find someplace to hang tonight." She gave the thief a wink and the two headed out the door just as Dyson was offering for Kenzi to come watch a movie at his place.

Tamsin and Bo walked hand in hand towards her truck. She looked to Bo, the woman she loved. They smiled to one another and drove off. Ready for whatever adventure would come to them next, tomorrow anyways. Tonight they had other plans.


	9. Epilogue

Here's a wrap-up I think y'all will be proud of ;)

XXX you're welcome XXX

**Epilogue**

**~~~Dyson and Kenzi~~~**

**Dyson's POV**

He couldn't stop looking at her. He had never noticed how her dark hair shone in the light, it was like black satin. He wanted to run his fingers through it. He didn't know how he hadn't noticed her like this before. He had realized he had been thinking a lot of the little Russian lately. He had once told her that he was surprised she had survived this long. The truth is, he didn't know what any of them would do without her. She was so small but she had the biggest attitude. She could be in any situation and give a lighthearted response. She stood strong even though everyone called her weak. She was the most amazing human he had ever met. He glanced again, her eyes caught his and he quickly looked away. Embarrassed, he felt like a schoolboy with a crush.

**Kenzi's POV**

She had ridden with Dyson to his loft. They rode in silence, neither sure of what to say to the other. As he drove Dyson had kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye, she had noticed. _What is with him lately?_ She had never thought about Dyson 'like that' before, He had given his love to Bo, and It was against girl-code to date her best friends ex boyfriend. She tried to shake of the thoughts, but he just kept looking at her. Why now? What was different? She pulled vanity mirror out of her boot and checked her appearance. _Damn I'm cute_. She gave herself a quick wink and put the little mirror back.

They arrived at his place and walked inside. She turned to face him. She put her hands on her hip.

"Okay wolfman. Spill it. You keep staring at me and as far as I can tell I don't have horns growing out of my head or an eyelash out of place. What's up with you?"

"I… I'm not sure Kenz. All I know is that the instant Bo accepted her love for Tamsin, I felt free. The weight on my heart lifted. I have my love back, and since that moment I can't stop looking at you. I haven't stopped thinking about you, Kenzi. It's infuriating."

"Woah, Woah; slow down D-man. Are you saying you have feelings for moi? I mean not that I can blame you, I am a one-of-a-kind package of awesomeness and I have a wicked-sexy style, but are you sure? I mean you have loved Bo since forever, and since when are you and I a thing?" She looked away from him. A little embarrassed that she kinda hoped he would continue; and a little guilty about that because of Bo. Bo did have Tamsin now… She let her thoughts wander.

**Dyson's POV**

"Kenzi, I cant explain it; but I feel it to my very core. I look at you and I see your lust for life, you are beautiful in every way. I feel drawn to you. Please look at me." He put his finger on her chin and tilted her gaze to look into his own. "I want to give this a shot Kenzi. I don't think I will be able to sleep without knowing if, maybe, you could feel something for me too."

"It's just… I'm human, and you're my best friends ex boyfriend. I kinda feel like your chosing me because I'm your next best choice. I don't want to be here, with you, and always wonder if your feelings for Bo will come back."

His heart sank. How could she ever think she is second best to anyone. "I know that you are human, I love that about you; and we can cross that bridge when we come to it. More importantly, you are second best to NO ONE. You said it yourself you are one-of-a-kind, there's no one else even in your league."

She smiled. He wished that he could look at that smile every day for the rest of his life.

"What about our friendship? I don't want to ruin it."

"We could give this a real shot Kenzi. If you decide that you don't want to be with me I will accept that. I won't go anywhere, deep down you know that is true." He held both of her hands in his. "Please Kenzi. Give me a chance."

**Kenzi's POV**

She knew that Bo would be ok with this, but she also knew she had talk to her before she took this any further. "I need to talk with Bo first. Can we start with maybe watching that movie and just holding hands? It feels nice."

Dyson held his hands up in mock surrender. "I'll be a perfect gentleman." He grinned. Part of her hoped that he was lying, but she knew that they needed to take this slow. She found herself sincerely hoping that Bo would give her blessing.

The two of them sat down on his sofa and started a zombie flick. Neither of them paid much attention to it. Kenzi was consumed by the motion of Dyson's hand on hers. His thumb running along her palm sent chills down her spine. She couldn't even form a coherent thought. Towards the end of the film Kenzi began to feel her eyelids drooping as she was drifting off. Dyson put his arm around her, laying her head on his shoulder. He ran his hand through her smooth hair, and laid a sweet gentle kiss on her forehead just before she drifted off to sleep.

**~~~BO and Tamsin~~~**

**Tamsin's POV**

Bo and Tamsin all but burst through the door of the clubhouse. Once the door was shut Bo pressed Tamsin firmly up against it. The Valkyrie smiled at her and then pulled the brunette in for a passionate kiss. The last time they had been together Bo had barely been conscious and she had been bleeding internally. This time she wanted to take things slow, she wanted to revel in every sigh, every ragged breath she could drag from the succubus' beautiful mouth. She focused on the feel of her lips against Bo's. She sucked Bo's bottom lip between her own, enjoying the taste of the succubus. _Her lips are soft_. She released the other woman's lip, only to glide her tongue across it, begging for entrance. Bo obliged and pressed her body tighter into the blonde's. Tamsin moaned.

She cupped Bo's ass and pulled her even closer, continuing to deepen the kiss. To her surprise Bo wasn't kissing her like she was hungry. She was taking her time; their tongues danced around each other, their lips fit together perfectly, they were moving together as though they were one. Every time the she pressed her lips to Bo's, the succubus knew exactly how much pressure to press back. They took turns biting, pulling and sucking on the other's lips. Neither of them cared to come up for air. She found herself lost in this moment, drowning in the brunette's energy.

She did finally pull back, catching the succubus' bright blue gaze. _Her eyes are so beautiful, Hell she is completely beautiful all over_. The thought reminded her that she herself must look horrid. She looked down to herself and looked at the bloodied gown still clinging to her frame. Acknowledgment showed in Bo's eyes and the brunette stepped back, took hold of her hand and led her upstairs.

Bo leaned down and turned the faucet. Tamsin couldn't help but stare at her firm backside as she was bent. She was so happy she could barely contain it, she wanted to burst with the emotions building inside her. She had never felt this way before, ever, and she had lived long enough and she'd had so many experiences that nothing surprised her anymore; but the girl she is looking at right now has been full of surprises all along.

The succubus turned and caught her staring, a heated blush rose to her cheeks. Busted. Bo smiled and walked towards the blonde, achingly slow. She stepped behind the Valkyrie and began untying the strings that held her tattered gown together, letting it slip onto the floor. She felt Bo's hand on the base of her neck, her fingertips nothing but a whisper as they travelled down her spine. Goosebumps rose on her skin. Her touch was electrifying.

The brunette moved to stand in front of her. Her blue gaze languished over her body. Bo brought her hand up to the blonde's chest and traced her fingers over the light scar. The only sign left of what had happened that day. Bo's eyes filled with pain and tears rimmed her eyes.

"I'm ok Bo." She pulled the brunette into an embrace and placed her head on her shoulder allowing her hand to run along the back of Bo's head in an attempt to comfort her. "I'm ok."

**Bo's POV**

"I was so worried about you. What if you had died and I'd never gotten to tell you…"

"Tell me what succulette, that you love me? I understand, and you don't have to say it if you aren't ready. You've had so much going on, with Dyson and Lauren; someone was trying to kill you… I get it. Don't beat yourself up about it, everything worked out. We are bonded, Bo. I am yours, completely. I can feel your love for me through the bond. I know you can feel it too. I was ready to die when the Druid had me, I felt hollow and I ached to fall into the abyss of death just to stop the torment from needing to be near you and not being able to have you. When I died, the part of my soul I gave to you kept me alive. You felt me there, in your consciousness; and I felt you. I felt everything you felt for me and I knew I couldn't leave you, I could never leave you. You saved me."

Bo didn't have a reply, she was stunned by the Valkyrie's words. Other than the night that she had pledged herself to be her warrior she had never heard the woman say something so right. She rushed forward and pressed her lips to Tamsin's.

"No Tamsin, you saved me." Then the brunette took a step back and pulled her shirt over her head. She kept her eyes locked to the blonde's as she stripped herself of her boots and tights. Tamsin raised an eyebrow, she definitely had her attention.

Bo grabbed the blonde's hands and stepped backwards towards the tub, pulling the Valkyrie with her. Warm water ran down their bodies. It cleansed more than just the dirt and blood from the day, it washed away all of the doubt, sorrow, and regrets that they had. It left them feeling rejuvenated.

Tamsin pulled Bo to her and turned them so that the succubus' back was against the wall of the shower. "Now, where were we?" She smiled and bent her head to kiss the brunette. Their tongues found each other with renewed passion. Tamsin let her hands roam over the succubus' body. She trailed her fingertips down Bo's sides and moved to place gentle kisses against the brunette's neck. She cupped her palm on one of Bo's breasts, tracing the nipple with her thumb. She placed her other hand on the back of the brunette's neck and pulled her in for another kiss. Bo moaned against her lips.

Before Tamsin could continue, Bo used every ounce of self control she had and stopped her. She turned the Valkyrie around, switching their positions. "As much as I love that" Her eyes flashed blue "I think it's my turn to please you."

She didn't hesitate to lower her mouth to Tamsin's breast. She flicked her tongue against her nipple and teased the other with the palm of her hand. She slid the fingers of her other hand down the blonde's torso and glided a finger against her clit and along her folds she stopped above her core and repeated the motion, teasing the blonde with every touch. Tamsin rested her head against the wall behind her, her pulse was racing. She let out a guttural moan when Bo finally pressed two of her fingers inside of her. The movement was slow. Bo took her time exploring her, and made a mental note of every reaction the blonde gave her.

She could feel the rough form of her g-spot and felt Tamsin's entire body tense when she rubbed against it. It was exciting to see the blonde unravel at her touch. She could tell the blonde was struggling to hold back the moans that were building inside of her. "Don't hold back detective. I want to hear you." She increased the pace of her thrusts, making sure to put pressure on Tamsin's g-spot but not enough to send her over the edge.

**Tamsin's POV**

This was torture. Of all the wars she had been in she had never ached so badly as she did now. She craved a release. She just couldn't bring herself to let go, she wanted to moan, to scream in ecstasy; she wanted Bo to finish her torment and give her what she needed. It went against everything in her nature to let her guard down, even in bed. She had never relaxed with a lover, she was always quiet, it had never been so hard to hold back before. Then again, this was Bo.

The feel of her skilled fingers as they thrust into her over and over was pushing her closer to the edge, and she kept her there, not allowing her to fall over. Without fail she hit the right spot with every movement she made. The brunette's hands were both on her breast and pressing into her core. Her senses were overwhelmed, her focus was slipping. Bo sped up the pace of the hand she had inside of her, putting just a little more pressure on her sweet spot. Tamsin's walls crumbled, she screamed Bo's name and pressed herself harder onto the succubus' hand. Bo pressed her palm against Tamsin's clit as she rode her fingers. She was so close. "Fuck Bo! Just a little harder, Im gonna-" The last word died on her lips as her muscles tightened against Bo's fingers. The brunette continued to massage the blonde's clit and extended her orgasm.

**Bo's POV**

Bo knelt down to her knees in front of Tamsin, the blonde's legs were shaking, she could barely stand. Still massaging her clit with one hand Bo pressed a kiss on the Valkyrie's inner thigh, one on each side. Then she ran her tongue along Tamsin's core, tasting the cum from the blonde's orgasm. _How can everything about this woman taste so damn good? _She licked her again. She could feel the walls of her core still throbbing against her tongue.

Bo licked her clit, eliciting another moan from the Valkyrie. She loved hearing that sound. She pressed her tongue roughly against the bundle of nerves. This time the blonde could barely whimper, she was so overwhelmed with pleasure. Tamsin had one hand tangled in her hair and the other gripping her shoulder, it was the only thing holding her up. Bo placed an arm across the blonde's stomach, pressing her harder against the shower wall, holding Tamsin up. Continuing the circles she was tracing on her clit. Tamsin could feel another orgasm building. Bo pressed her lips against her and sucked the blonde's clit into her mouth, still running her tongue against it.

Without warning she slammed her fingers roughly into the blonde. The sensation was intense. She cried out again. After a few hard thrusts the blonde unraveled. "Wow." She was breathing heavily, her heart was racing. She had never enjoyed being fucked so much before. "I could get used to this."

She stood in front of the Valkyrie and traced the outline of Tamsin's lip with her own wetness. She pressed a kiss to the Valkyrie's lips. "Damn. I do taste good."

The water had started to cool. So they stepped out, before Bo could grab a towel Tamsin had captured her lips with her own. "We aren't done yet succubus."

Bo looked at Tamsin's eyes. They were different, mixed with their usual green she had little silver specks that danced in her gaze. It was beautiful. Her own eyes flashed blue "We are just getting started."

**Authors note:**

Thank you to everyone who has read this story, it has been a real pleasure to write. Especially thanks to all of the reviewers, y'all are awesome!

Sequel maybe? With some definite Denzi action.


End file.
